Angel of Music
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Hey! I'm redoing some chapters so I could stop this insane writers block! Hope they come out better this time! Momo comes to earth as an Angel to watch over Karakura. What will happen when things take a turn for the worst? Find Out! Hitsuhina and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Angel of Music**_

A young angel soaked her feet in a river.

She was indeed beautiful. Long raven-black hair that was soft as silk, and deep purple eyes that held so much innocents in them. Her curves were complimented by the flowing white gown she wore and the white wings on her back were folded neatly behind her. She sighed and looked down at the water.

_I leave tomorrow for the human world. I feel so sad, but I must so they can keep on living. _

As she was musing, she didn't notice the figure coming up from behind her until it grabbed her sides and began to tickle her. The young angel squeaked and found herself giggling uncontrollably.

The figure turned out to be a boy with dark reddish hair with equally beautiful wings.

"Man, Momo you should check your surroundings before you go into deep thought like that." The boy teased.

The young angel named Momo, playfully smacked the boy and pouted. "No fair Renji, you caught me by surprise."

The boy angel known as Renji, rolled his eyes, but sat down next to Momo.

"So I hear you're leaving tomorrow for the human world?" Renji asked, deciding to change the subject.

Momo nodded. "Yeah, they thought it was time I begin my duties as a full-fledged angel." Momo replied.

Renji groaned. "Lucky, I still have to wait until I get off grounding until I can resume training."

Momo rolled her eyes but giggled softly.

"Well that's what happens when you eat fruit from the tree of secrecy." She scolded playfully. Renji shrugged but couldn't help but grin.

"It was tasty though."

The both went into laughter. After it died down they both sat there in silence. Finally Renji broke the silence.

"You know me and Kira are going to miss you." Renji noted softly.

Momo smiled sadly at her friend.

"Yeah." she whispered.

Renji put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, we won't get killed while you're away." Renji joked half-heartily.

Momo smiled at her friend and stood up.

"Well I have to pack for my trip to the human world, make sure you and Kira behave." Momo teased.

Renji pouted. "Hey you sound like you don't have any faith in us."

Momo rose an eyebrow at him.

Renji grinned. "Right, see you at dinner."

With that last comment, Momo left.

It was dinner time and all the angels sat along the long wooden tables and said grace before they started to eat. Momo sat beside her friends, chatting happily with them.

"So do you know who else is coming down with you?" Questioned her friend Kira.

Momo nodded.

"Only one, her name is Rukia. All I know about her is she's really powerful."

Renji grinned. "Well, I guess that means you're also powerful." he added proudly.

Momo's face flushed. "Oh no! I'm sure I'm just a normal angel."

Renji rolled his eyes. After that the three ate in silence and soon returned to their rooms.

When Momo entered her room she headed for the bathroom and groomed her hair and wings. When she finished she contracted her wings and they disappeared leaving her back bare. She filled her bath, when it was warm enough she stripped down and stepped in. She floated there for a while just thinking about her move to the human world.

Will it be different?

Or will it be about the same?

Will she like it?

Will she make friends?

All these questions bobbed around in her head and just sat there in her head to bother her.

Momo shook her head.

No. She will not get negative. When she finished her soak, she drained the water and stepped out and pulled a towel around her body. When she finished drying, she slipped into a white nightgown and got on her sleeping pallet. When she laid down, she instantly fell into a dream about the human world, with the thought; _What_ _will it be like?_

While our little angel dreams, we shall take you into the world of the humans.

A boy sat in a wooden desk staring out the window next to him towards the sky.

_I can't believe they put me in this class. _The boy thought grumpily as he gazed up at the sky.

Someone tapping him on the shoulder and he turned to see a girl standing there with a bunch of boys behind her.

"Hey Toshiro, we're going to play some soccer. Want to join us?" She asked.

Toshiro shook his head. "No thanks Karin, I'm just going to stay here and read." the boy replied bluntly.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Toshiro, you are sometimes too smart for your own good." she muttered as the group of boys followed her out of the classroom.

Toshiro watched them leave and he sighed turning back to the window.

_I wonder how it feels to play? _Toshiro wondered silently as he watched his best friend and her other friends kick the ball around and grinning like they're having a good time.

Toshiro pushed that thought out of his mind and opened his bag to take out some paperwork. Being the Toshiro Hitsugaya he was, he joined one of the elite high school organizations; Soul Society. Even for his age, he was smarter then most of the teens twice his age, thus earning him a spot as one of the organizers of the organization. But along with this he got a co-organizer, who was probably the most laziest person he had ever met, Rangiku Matsumoto. Even as a senior, she dislikes doing work and rather go shopping and God-knows-what else and leaves him to do BOTH of their paperwork. Even though it always irritates him A LOT, he found them bonding and soon becoming friends.

As Toshiro was doing his (and Rangiku's) paperwork, he let his eyes wander to the window. He looked out to the front court yard to see three figures passing the gates of the school. He squinted to see that one was fairly taller then the other two, but couldn't quite see their faces.

He shook his head. _Probably just some delinquents skipping school. _

With that he went back to his work. "Dammit, I have detention duty tomorrow with Rangiku." Toshiro groaned as he went through the remaining papers. Despite his work, Toshiro felt strangely drawn to want to know the figures in the window.

Now let's return to the angels, who have already reached the human world.

Momo felt so strange, walking in a world like this. She saw strange machines passing by on the streets and even stranger people passing in odd clothing.

All though while the two angels with her made her feel a little less scared knowing that she wasn't the only one of her kind here, she still felt a little strange.

Rukia Kuchiki and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia was the other angel who was allowed on Earth just like Momo, while Byakuya was one of the high priest angels who escorted them to the human world. After they landed in this small town, they set off for the building that the two angels would be staying in. On their way to the building they passed places that Byakuya told them to either study and learn more about or to never enter and avoid as much as possible.

After an hour, they came to a large building with double doors at the front entrance and lots of windows. Through the gates that circled the building, Momo could see young humans laughing, running, and chatting away happily.

"That is the school that you will intend. Make sure you don't over exceed in everything, or that will draw attention to you two." The girls nodded.

Momo looked at the school in amazement and wonder. As they passed the school, Momo could have sworn that she felt eyes on them…

When the two entered the tall fancy building they were going to be staying in, Byakuya said that his job is done and must return to the High Priest Society. The girls bowed to him as he left. When he was out of sight the girls turned to the lady at the front desk, got their keys and entered the elevator.

When they reached the top floor, they found only one door and put the key into the slot. They opened the door to the pent house and found it quite large. The kitchen was right next to the door and the living room was set up with a large T.V, couches, and a lounge chair. To the right they saw a hall that held three doors. There was also a large sitting area on the balcony, complete with a pool and lounge chairs by the pool. Pretty much; the angels had no limits when it came to money on Earth. The girls carried their bags down the hall to the last two rooms down the hall to put their stuff away. Rukia wished Momo good night and entered her room. It was pretty simple but elegant. An oak dresser, an entertainment center, a lamp, and one king sized bed. Momo opened her bags and snapped her stuff into the dresser. In one small pop, her stuff was put away. Momo yawned.

_I must go to sleep, so I can be ready for tomorrow._

Momo pulled out her night gown, slipped it on, and climbed into the bed. With in minutes she was out.

The next morning was a Saturday and Momo woke up at 6:00 A.M. and went out to check out the town.

When Momo left the penthouse and ventured out into the busy streets, (Yes even for 6:00 A.M.) she noticed that most of them were adults and very few children. She guessed the time and decided to go back to that school Byakuya showed them.

When Momo reached the school, she could see that it was open. Being the curious angel she was, she went in.

When Momo entered, there was a few kids in there, although they looked a lot more tired then her at the moment. She walked around the halls absentmindedly until a lady came down the hall.

"You Ms. Why aren't you in class?" The lady asked in annoyance.

Momo gave the lady a confused look.

"Excuse me?" Momo asked innocently.

The lady scowled. "Don't play stupid, why aren't you in detention like the other students here?"

The gears in Momo's head started to turn.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I don't go to this school. At least not until I register." Momo replied hastily.

The crease in the lady's forehead softened and soon she grinned.

"Oops! My bad! I guess I should have guessed by way you look." The lady commented.

Momo gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Momo questioned.

The lady rolled her eyes. "The way your clothes look, too elegant."

Momo looked at her clothes.

A pair of black dress pants with a white button up blouse and a black vest over it. Her hair was put in a messy high ponytail but made her look more professional and black slip on shoes graced her feet.

Momo blushed.

"Sorry I trespassed, I'll leave-" The lady cut her off with a shack of her head.

"Nah! You can stay, why don't you came with me? I can give the whole tour!"

Momo looked at the lady. She seemed nice, so Momo nodded.

The lady grinned. "Great! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto! I'm a senior at the high school. I help out with Saturday detention because my school organization does these things." Rangiku explained.

Momo smiled and held out her hand. "That's nice, my name is Momo Hinamori." Momo introduced.

Rangiku shook Momo's hand and grinned. "So let's get this tour on the way!"

With those words Momo found herself being dragged around by Rangiku.

When Rangiku finished the tour she lead her into a classroom with a couple kids sitting there either sleeping, reading, doing work, or messing around.

"This is the detention group I have to watch over." Rangiku explained as she took a seat at the large desk in the front of the class.

"Which you're not doing a very good job on." Came a smart remark.

Momo and Rangiku turned to see a boy with silver hair and Aquamarine eyes glaring over at them.

Rangiku just waved him off. "Chill out Captain. It's not like I left the school, I was just giving this girl the tour around the school."

The boy turned to Momo, who was observing him for a while.

"What?" He asked harshly, obviously annoyed.

Momo bowed her head in embarrassment.

"My apologies for distracting your subordinate. I was just ready to leave." The boy's eyes showed surprise, obviously not suspecting an apology.

Momo continued.

"I'm just new to this town and I was just checking out the school I was going to intend."

The boy cut in.

"Wait, you're just here to check out the school?" He questioned.

"Well I was planning to also register my friend and I into school, but I feel that there is no need for me to do that."

The boy rose an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked.

Momo smiled. "Because she's coming this way. The boy turned his head to see another girl coming down the hall.

"Hello Rukia." Momo greeted.

Rukia bowed to Momo. "Good morning to you Momo, I just registered us so we can return home." Rukia replied.

Momo nodded and started out of the classroom. "Hey Momo! Why don't you and your friend join me and a few friends tomorrow? We can hang out!" Rangiku called out.

Momo turned to Rakia. Rukia smiled and nodded.

Momo smiled brightly back at Rangiku.

"We would love to! Just meet us at this address and ask for Apr. 57." Momo replied as she quickly scribbled down the address, tossed it to Rangiku and quickly headed out of the school with Rukia.

When the two were out of seeing distance of the school, Momo spoke.

"This will be a fun year."

Rukia giggled in agreement.

As those two explored the town, let's go back to the school with Rangiku and her captain.

Toshiro watched as the two girls left the building. His heart felt like it was running twice as fast then normal when she turned to him. Her deep violet eyes could make a man drown just by staring into them. They held such innocents and he felt his face heat up by the look she gave him. Being confused by the feeling he was experiencing, he snapped at her and he was beyond words when she spoke to him. Her voice sounded like wind chimes and soft bells combined in the wind. Toshiro felt someone shacking his shoulder and bring him back to reality.

He looked up to see Rangiku smirking down at him.

"What?" He growled back in annoyance.

She giggled. "Nothing, it just seems that you were pretty surprised when Momo replied." Rangiku pointed out.

Toshiro guessed that Momo was the name of the girl that spoke to him. "Well I never heard many girls around here using such formal speaking." Toshiro replied bluntly but the blush seemed to only intensify.

But the smirk never left Rangiku's face.

"Okay Captain whatever you say…." Rangiku trailed off in a sing-song voice.

Before Toshiro could reply, Rangiku had shoved him out of the classroom and closed the door in his face. Toshiro sighed and rubbed his temples out of frustration.

_Might as well get going, nothing to do here. _He mused silently.

Just as he was about to leave Rangiku popped up out of no where and startled him.

"Oh Captain! Can you come with me to pick the two up, you know I don't do well with directions."

Before Toshiro could even utter a answer she already stuffed the piece of paper into his hand and closed the door in his face again.

He looked down at the piece of folded paper as if it might do a trick if he kept on watching.

He cursed under his breath and stuffed the paper into his jean's pocket.

_That women is testing my patience everyday. _Toshiro thought bitterly as he left the school grounds.

When he returned to the small apartment he shared with some of his friends, he decided to check out the address on the paper. He retrieved the paper from his pocket and opened it. It Read:

1776 Drakewood Avenue Apartment 57.

Toshiro was surprised by how elegant she managed to write at the speed she wrote it at. Toshiro entered his room and turned on the computer he had in there on. When it was on, he searched the address and clicked it. A picture came up on the screen of a very tall building with. Toshiro gaped at the screen. He knew that only people who had decent jobs or were loaded with money could afford to live in this building for he knew one of his classmates lives there. He turned off the computer and headed into the kitchen.

He took a seat at the table and pulled out his paperwork.

_Some things may never change. _He thought bitterly as he continued to add his signature to each paper.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and heard the stomping feet of his roommates.

"Hey Toshiro." Greeted Ichigo as he entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to start dinner.

Toshiro mutter something across the lines, "It's captain Hitsugaya." and "Dumbass."

Another boy entered the kitchen and took a seat across from Toshiro.

"See you're still doing your paperwork." stated the boy, Ishida Uryu.

"No, I'm doing RANGIKU'S PAPERWORK!" Toshiro growled back angrily.

The boys in the other room chuckled.

_My day can't get more worse then it has already. _Toshiro thought, trying to find the positive thing in today.

"Hey Toshiro, what's this piece of paper?" Questioned Ulquiorra bluntly holding up the piece of paper with Momo's address on it.

_When ever I say nothing couldn't get any worse, the universe always goes out of its way to prove me wrong. _Toshiro thought angrily as he tried to grab the piece of paper away from the green eyed boy, but failed.

Ulquiorra opened it and read out loud. "1776 Drakewood Avenue, Apartment 57. Why do you have an address?" The boy questioned.

Toshiro lowered his head in defeat. "Rangiku is forcing me to pick up two of her friends for her and that's their address." Toshiro muttered.

Ichigo laughed. "Man, even for a vice-captain she can sure boss you around!"

Toshiro glared at the boy icily. "Shut up." Was all Toshiro replied as he gathered up all his stuff and stormed off to his room.

After finishing all the paperwork Toshiro entered the kitchen to find something to eat. He settled for leftover pizza and a slice of (you guessed it) watermelon. As he ate he looked over the piece of paper with the address on it.

_Do those girls really live there? They don't look like the kind of girls to play a cruel joke on Rangiku. _Toshiro mused silently.

Toshiro pushed those ideas out of his head and quickly finished his dinner and reentered his room.

When he finished brushing his teeth, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed and soon falling asleep.

The next morning, Toshiro found himself being dragged out of his bed by Rangiku.

"Come on Toshiro, time to go pick up Momo and Rukia!" Rangiku proclaimed happily.

"How did you get in here?" Toshiro growled as he pulled Rangiku off of him and went back to his room to change.

"Ichigo let me in. And he said he'll come too!" Rangiku exclaimed happily.

Toshiro came out in black jeans and a black and white T-shirt. (Like what he wore in the episode with Karin)

Ichigo came in from the dining hall wearing a red and white print T-shirt with blue faded jeans.

"No I didn't. You forced me to say yes….." Ichigo grumbled as he made his way out the front door.

Toshiro smirked at his back and grudgingly followed Ichigo and Rangiku out the door.

When they reached the address of the building, (Rangiku had a car of course) they entered the main lobby and went up to the front office.

"Excuse us we're here to pick up two girls who live in apartment 57?" asked Toshiro.

The lady nodded. "Yes they called down here about that, you may go up."

The three nodded to the lady and entered the elevator.

When the elevator stopped, it was on the top floor.

"Man, their family must be loaded to live here." Rangiku exclaimed as she looked out the window.

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's just get them and go."

Rangiku grinned. "Sorry, I have to go start the car. Just wait here and get them for me, would ya?"

Before Ichigo or Toshiro could reply Rangiku was already in the elevator.

"I think it's best to say that she is a lazy ass even with her own promises." Toshiro grumbled as he knocked on the door.

With in two seconds later, the door opened.

"Hello?" questioned the girl.

There stood the girl known Rukia in a big baggy T-shirt and short shorts, looking completely opposite from what she was yesterday. From the corner of Toshiro's eye, he could see Ichigo's face heat up.

"Hello, we were sent by Rangiku to come pick you and your friend up." Toshiro explained trying his best not to crack up at his roommate's face. (PRICELESS! :P)

Rukia nodded her head and turned her head. "MOMO COME HERE!" She screamed back through the door.

Soon enough Toshiro felt his face heat up when Momo entered his view.

Short shorts.

Form fitting tank top.

Messy hair.

Yup. Just what Toshiro wanted to see that morning. (Sarcasm to those who are stupid or do to not elaborate)

She saw Toshiro and Ichigo at the door and smiled.

"Oh hello, nice to see you again! Did Rangiku send you?" Toshiro nodded dumbly.

Momo nodded and beckoned them in.

"You can take a seat while we go change." Momo explained kindly as she pointed towards the living room.

Toshiro nodded and dragged Ichigo into the apartment. The girls turned and made their ways down the hall and entered the last two doors.

"Smooth move." Toshiro commented calmly, but couldn't hide the smirk that snaked it's way onto his face.

Ichigo's face flushed. "What about you? You almost looked like a tomato when Momo appeared." Ichigo hissed back.

Toshiro's smirk flew off his face and replaced with a blush that resembled a fire-truck red.

"Now you shut up." muttered Ichigo as he sat back in his seat.

After a few seconds, they heard a door click open.

The boys turned to see Rukia entering the room. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a few strands falling out to frame her face, blue capris with a simple black tank top on.

Ichigo's posture stiffened when he realized what she was wearing.

Rukia bowed to them.

"Sorry to make you wait. We weren't expecting you to show up so early." Rukia explained.

"Neither did we." Toshiro muttered darkly under his breath.

Soon enough, the boys and Rukia heard footsteps coming their way.

"Sorry it took me so long." Momo apologized.

Toshiro, for that moment, forgot how to breathe.

Momo wore a pair of black jeans, a form fitting T-shirt, and a pair of hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with bangs.

"Well now that we're ready to leave, let's get going." Ichigo muttered as he made his way out the door.

The girls followed the boys down the hall and entered the elevator.

_Rangiku I swear, I will kill you for this. _Ichigo and Toshiro thought simultaneously as the elevator closed.

When the group made it back to the car, they saw Rangiku grin.

"Hey! Good for you all to show up!" Toshiro and Ichigo sent Rangiku glares but she just waved them off.

"Well better late then never, let's get going." The girls opened the car door and got in followed by the Toshiro, since Ichigo sat in the front and drove off.

When the car stopped they were in front of a restaurant.

"Ulquiorra got to choose the place today." Rangiku pointed out as she got out of the car; Toshiro, Ichigo, and the girls soon followed.

When they entered the restaurant, Rangiku and the boys easily spotted their friends.

"Follow us." Toshiro muttered as Ishida waved over to them.

When the reached the table, the group took their seats. (Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, Ulquiorra, and Ishida in that order in clockwise motion)

"So who are these two?" questioned Ishida politely.

Rangiku grinned.

"These two are Rukia and Momo." She introduced happily.

Ulquiorra suddenly turned his head away from the group and stared at his lap.

"What is it?" Ishida questioned Ulquiorra. From the corner of Ulquiorra's eye, he sees the waitress coming their way.

She had long orange hair and deep hazel eyes along with a flawless smile. Rangiku grinned at the girl.

"Orihime! I didn't know you worked here? We've been coming to this place for a while now and never saw you!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Orihime rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well I used to be on the night shift, but they changed my hours so now I work after school." Orihime explained.

Rukia sent Orihime a strange look, which Ichigo saw.

Toshiro cleared his throat. "So are we going to order or are we just going to sit around?"

Judging by the sudden growl emitting from Chad's stomach, they thought it was best to order.

When Orihime finished taking their order she was about to go give the order to the chefs until she was stopped by Rukia.

The guys watched as Orihime turned back to Rukia in surprise.

"Vous êtes un ange. Je suis correct?"

Rukia seemed to questioning Orihime by the tone of her voice.

The guys didn't understand what Rukia was saying, but it seemed like Momo knew what they were saying. Orihime shot Rukia a surprised look but quickly sighed and nodded.

Rukia smiled and nodded in approval.

"Bon je voulais simplement vous assurer." Rukia continued.

Orihime looked at the ground and replied, "J'espère que je fais mon droit de travail."

Rukia nodded her head.

"Vous faites bien. Après tout comme un ange de l'amour, vous le savez relations mieux ensuite toute autre ange là-bas." Rukia countered grinning.

Orihime smiled back at her and glanced at Momo.

"Vous êtes Momo Hinamori, l'Ange de la musique, droit ?" Orihime questioned Momo.

Momo grinned at her and nodded her head. The guys caught a few phrases from their chat, but still didn't quite understand.

Orihime, finally noticing that the boys were still there, looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I should probably get this to the chef."

With that Orihime ran off towards the kitchen.

"Au revoir!" Rukia called as Orihime disappeared from view.

"Okay what was that all about?" Ichigo questioned as Rukia reseated herself.

"Nothing important." Was Rukia's reply.

"Well it seemed important if you decided to speak in a different language so we couldn't understand it. What was that language?" Toshiro commented as he leaned back in his chair.

"French." The group turned to Rangiku, who just joined the conversation.

"How did you know?" Ishida questioned in surprised that Rangiku could understand.

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Well if you taken French for the past 4 years of high school, I guess I would pick up something." Rangiku replied coolly.

The guys knew Rangiku took French, but they didn't actually think she listened in class.

Rangiku turned to Momo and Rukia, who now look slightly nervous and fearful.

"Je voudrais un mot avec vous deux." Rangiku spoke in a serious tone.

The girls looked down in their seats in nervousness.

"Would you girls just speak English?" Ichigo demanded out of irritation.

Rukia turned to him and sent him a smirk.

Ichigo could feel his face start to heat up.

"Mais c'est la plaisir de vous obtenir irrité. Plus votre visage est tellement chaud lorsque votre folle." Rukia replied in a seductive tone.

Her voice sent shivers up Ichigo's spine and he had to bite his lip to keep a growl from coming out of his mouth.

He hid his reactions from her by glaring at her.

"Quit it, midget." he snapped back.

Ouch. Yep he went for the low blow. (No pun intended)

Her face went from a grin to a scowl in seconds and it sent another shiver up his spine.

"What did you call me?" She practically growled back.

Ichigo could have been smart and apologized to her, but he decided he wanted to see how far he could push until she goes over the edge.

"What? You can't hear too? Man and they say short people live longer then taller people. But with those difficulties you will be lucky to even make it past 30." Ichigo retorted.

Man if looks could kill; Ichigo would be dead with the look Rukia was sending him.

He could tell she was about to retort, but suddenly stopped herself.

She paused for a second then turned back to Momo with a smile. (You know those kind of smiles. The smile of DOOM)

"Momo, je vais aller chercher de prendre l'air. Je retournerai dans une minute."

By the nervous look on Momo's face, Ichigo could instantly tell that he took it one step too far.

When Rukia stood up from her seat, she turned to Ichigo with a smirk.

"Lorsque je suis avec vous par le biais, vous aurez mendiant de miséricorde. Vous avez cette Kurosaki de Ichigo?"

The way she pronounced his name in that accent nearly drove him to apologize, but he held his ground.

All he could do was nod. Rukia smirk never left her face as she made her towards the bathrooms.

Ichigo noticed the little swing her hips were doing as she walked and couldn't help but stare. When Rukia was out of sight, Rangiku cut into Ichigo's thoughts.

"You're a dead man." she stated bluntly.

Ichigo felt like he should retort but by the way Rukia was talking and the things she was doing to him, he had to believe what Rangiku said.

After about 5 minutes Rukia reseated herself and Orihime returned with their drinks. She balanced them on the tray that she held in her palm and swiftly and flawlessly distributed them to the group. When Orihime finished handing out the drinks she noticed that Ulquiorra didn't have anything to drink.

"Ulquiorra forgive me, but it seems you don't have a drink. What would you like?"

From the corner of Momo's eye, she could see the faintest sign of a blush on Ulquiorra's face as he turned his attention to Orihime.

"Green tea would be fine." He muttered softly.

Orihime smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Okay! I'll be right back with it!"

With that Orihime departed back to the kitchen.

Momo sent Rukia a silly grin.

Rukia sent Momo a questioning gaze.

"What?" Rukia questioned. Momo's grin got wider.

"Je pense que je sais pourquoi il a choisi ce lieu." As she silently motioned her head towards Ulquiorra, who was watching the kitchen doors, obviously waiting for Orihime to return.

Rangiku heard that and started to chuckle. "Wow, who would have thought?" She commented through chuckles.

And soon enough, Orihime returned with Ulquiorra's drink.

She grinned at him. "Well your food should be out in a few minutes and I hope you all have a wonderful meal."

With that Orihime turned and disappeared through the kitchen doors once again.

"So Ulquiorra, when are you going to ask her out?" Ichigo questioned as soon as Orihime was out of hearing distance.

Ulquiorra's face turned a lovely shade of red. He muttered, "None of your concern."

Toshiro soon found himself smirking. "I think when the ice cube of our group decides to blush scarlet, it's in are concern to know what it is."

"You're the one to talk." Rangiku cut in.

Toshiro sent Rangiku an icy glare. (This time pun intended, brought to you by my sister)

Momo cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think we could drop this conversation, right?" The look on Momo's face was so innocent that Toshiro dropped his glare and shifted his gaze towards the window.

**Toshiro's P.O.V**

_How can she NOT notice what's she doing to me? Okay calm down, Hitsugaya! You only officially met her today, so all I know about her is that she is breathtakingly beautiful… I mean she's attractive… Ah screw that, but I shouldn't get so worked up about a girl just yet. For all I know she could be a big airhead! _

But I guess Rangiku either read my mind or the Lord REALLY dislikes me at the moment….

"So Rukia, Momo; tell us about yourselves."

Momo smiled that beautiful smile again and replied, "Well Rukia and I were chosen out of our whole year to transfer here and learn the customs you guys have here."

I mentally sighed with relief knowing she wasn't completely ditzy.

But even with this information, I still craved to know more about her. Judging by the face Ichigo was making at Rukia, I could say he felt the same.

"Finally some food shows up! I'm starving!"

I turned around to see Orihime setting our meals on the table.

"So if there's anything you guys need just give me a shout okay?" Rangiku gave Orihime the thumbs up and started to chow down on the food she ordered.

I snuck a glance at Momo to see her staring at her food curiously.

"What's wrong?" I found myself questioning. Momo gave me a sheepish smile.

"I really have no idea what this is."

At first I thought she was just joking but by the nervous look on her face, I could tell she serious.

The triangular piece of bread with red sauce on it and covered with yellow cheese sat on Momo's plate while Momo just looked at it like it might attack her.

"You mean you never had pizza? Where did you live, the mountains?" I found myself questioning.

Bad move. She looked down at her lap in guilt.

I felt the need to slap myself for doing that.

I sighed. "Sorry it's just not very common around here for people to not have eaten pizza. Trust me it's good." I reassured her.

She still looked a little hesitant.

I sighed and picked up the slice.

She stared at me in confusing. I took a bite of it.

"See it's fine no poison at all." For a minute she had blank expression on her face before her face spread into a huge grin and started to giggle.

"W-what?" I managed to stuttered out. Before I new what she was doing, her finger brushed the edge of my mouth. I felt my face heat up again.

"You had something on your lip." She replied as she held up her finger to see the little red sauce it had on it.

Then she shocked me even further by popping that finger into her mouth and sucking off the warm sauce. I felt my mouth go dry.

"You're right it is good." Momo commented as she took the pizza from my hand and took a bite of it. I refused to let my mind to wander to the fact that I had took a bite that before Momo and how it technically it counted as an indirect kiss. For the rest of the meal, all I could do was stare at Momo.

When it was time to leave, we all tipped into paying for the meal.

As we left I saw Rangiku get a bit of an evil smile on her face. "Hey why don't we go do something else? Since the day is still pretty early."

I could see that some of my friends were weighing their chances to escape Rangiku's plan. They were not very good. And to make the matters more difficult, Momo and Rukia decided to go along with Rangiku.

I knew for a fact that if we left these two alone with Rangiku, she would try and make them do something that can drive Ichigo and I crazy!

Judging by the look on Ichigo's face, he realized it too.

"I guess I'll come along to make sure you don't try to drag these girls with you to do god-knows-what." I muttered.

Ichigo sighed and nodded his head to let us know he was coming along too. Ishida, Ulquiorra, and Chad agreed probably to watch Ichigo and I suffer. (Maybe not Chad)

Rangiku grinned.

"Great and I have the best place!"

I rose an eyebrow at her now kind of curious onto what Rangiku had planned.

"And what might that be?" I found myself asking.

Rangiku smirked. "The ice rink!"

I felt my eyes widening. Before I could make a complaint Rangiku already was starting her car and yelling for everyone to hurry up.

**Normal P.O.V**

When the gang reached the ice rink, everyone entered the large building and grabbed a table to chat at.

Since not many people come to skate on Sundays, the place was completely disserted, besides the people who work there.

Toshiro watched as Momo the girls left to get the skates.

"Toshiro, see something you like?" Ishida questioned.

Toshiro sent him an icy glare. Ishida rose his hands up in defense.

"Hey, Hey! Just asked a question. Not like I'm asking you to go confess or something."

Toshiro turned his head away with a grumble. When the girls came back with the skates everyone grabbed a pair. But before the Momo and Rukia could take off their shoes, Rangiku stopped them.

"No offense to you two, but is that what you two are going to wear out there?" Rangiku questioned gesturing to the two's clothing.

Rukia and Momo sent her a confused look.

"Well this is the only outfits we have right now, so yeah I guess so." Rukia replied bluntly.

Rangiku shook her head almost like a child. "Nope I will not allow friends of mine skating around like street children!" Rangiku exclaimed.

The girls looked down at their outfits unsurely. Before any of the two could reply Rangiku was dragging the two off.

"Don't worry! I have a membership to this place so I have some skating clothes for you girls to borrow." She explained happily as she dragged them into the locker rooms for girls.

The boys watched helplessly as Rangiku disappeared with the girls. Deciding to not stick around for Rangiku's evil plan, the guys went out onto the ice. Toshiro, loving snow and ice all his life, was a natural when it came to skating. Ulquiorra was the closest to Toshiro's skill, Ichigo was decent, only falling a few times, Chad decided not to skate, and Ishida pretty much sucked but still had fun. (Even with the comments Ichigo makes)

"We're back!" The guys turned their attention to Rangiku.

"May I present my latest accomplishment, Rukia and Momo!"

Neither girl was present.

Rangiku's face scrunched up in annoyance.

She turned to the boys with a fake smile. "Just a moment." She stated before going back to the locker room to literally drag the two girls out. They heard a few crashes then silence.

Soon after Rangiku came out holding Rukia by her wrist.

"Now may I present, Rukia!" She wore a flowing sparkling baby blue dress that was up to Rukia's thigh.

Ichigo fell over his own feet. Rukia sent him a glance before smirking.

She glided onto the ice and stopped perfectly in front of Ichigo.

"Need a hand?" She asked trying to hold back the giggle that was threaten to escape her lips.

He sent her a glare before pushing himself up, back onto his feet.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides you probably fall over because you're so short." Ichigo commented.

Rukia's face didn't falter, instead she just skated around Ichigo almost mocking him with her skill.

"Vraiment? Bien pardon me. Mais maintenant que je pense à ce sujet, cette robe montre vraiment désactiver mon corps. Il n'est pas distraire vous fait?" She practically purred into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo felt a shudder go up his spine as he watched her skate off around the rink. Rangiku watched this scene unfold and couldn't help but grin.

"Now if you excuse me, I got to go retrieve another girl." With that Rangiku strolled back into locker room.

A few crashes and squeaks later, Momo was pushed out the door.

This time Toshiro fell face first into the ice.

Momo instantly jumped onto the ice and skated over to Toshiro with a worried expression. "Toshiro, are you okay?" Momo asked as she helped Toshiro up.

As he got up he got a closer look at her outfit. It was a white flowing dress with long sleeves and thigh length.

In other words, it was a hormone deathtrap!

"Toshiro! Your nose! It's bleeding!"

Toshiro was snapped out of his thoughts and he felt his nose and indeed felt the blood coming out of his nose.

Toshiro thought he could probably die of embarrassment before the blood loss from his head could kick in.

"You must have hit the ice pretty hard to make it bleed." Suggested Momo as she put her arm under Toshiro's to help him up and keep him upright.

With the outfit she was wearing, Toshiro seriously doubted that it was the fall that caused the bleeding.

When the two took a seat at the table, Momo gently dabbed Toshiro's face with a wet wash cloth that Rangiku grabbed for them.

"Thanks." Toshiro muttered softly as he felt Momo's soft hands against his face.

She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Momo replied sweetly.

Toshiro didn't even have to think to know he would, to have harm come to someone like her would be a crime.

After Momo finished cleaning his face, she stood up.

"Do you think you can come back out on the ring just yet?" She questioned.

Toshiro decided against on going back out there just yet. "I think I'll just watch for a little. You know to regain some blood." Toshiro joked half-heartily.

Momo nodded her head and made her way back onto the rink. Toshiro watched as she glided on the ice, she seemed like a pro the way she skated around. Decided that he got enough blood back in his head, Toshiro steadily got back on the ice. Momo saw this and her face brightened up. She skated over to Toshiro and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Let's skate!" All Toshiro could do is hang on and let Momo drag him along the rink.

When the group finished skating, it was already nightfall.

"Oh great, my dad is going to have a fit for sure." Ichigo whined as he kicked at small pebbles in the parking lot.

"Hey at least you can't say it wasn't worth it." Rangiku commented.

Ichigo couldn't help but agree, even though Rukia was arousing him to no end, he still had a blast.

Suddenly they saw a dozen of lights coming their way.

The guys dodged out of the way to avoid the lights, which turned out to be motorcycles.

They all stopped in a half circle in front of the group's cars.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Some kids out way past their bed times." One of the men sneered as he got off his bike.

He truly was an ugly thing; Face covered in scars and big bulky body.

"Kids? Why you-" Chad held back Toshiro from attacking the man.

"Aww did I make the baby angry? Why don't you go back home to mommy?" The group of bikers all laughed.

"Why don't you get out of here? Assholes." Rangiku growled as she pushed her way towards the front of the group.

Some of the bikers wolf whistled at Rangiku, but she ignored them.

"Well it seems we got a looker here. Hey babe, why don't you ditch that group of babies and come with us? We can have lots of fun." The man suggested as he slowly made his way towards the group.

"When Hell freezes over." Rangiku replied curtly. The biker wasn't fazed by the comment and only got fueled on.

Rangiku stood her ground as the man continued to approach. When he was in reaching distance of Rangiku, he grinned.

"Come on hot stuff, quit playing and come with us."

Rangiku just kept glaring at him. "I rather go out with the biggest pervert in my class than with a jerk off like you." She retorted smartly.

The biker's eyes narrowed before he raised his hand to slap Rangiku.

Before any of the guys could react, Rukia was holding the man's wrist.

"Vous laissez mieux si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous." She growled at the man.

"What? Speak English you midg-" Before he could finish his sentence, the sleaze ball found himself thrown to the floor.

Above him stood Momo with a glint in her eye.

"Leave!" She screeched at him, the air around her pretty much screaming certain death if crossed.

The sleaze ball instantly sprang to his feet and jumped onto his bike. He sprang out of there while his gang followed. When the bikers were out of sight, Rangiku grabbed both Rukia and Momo in a large hug, congratulating the two on their handy work.

"Well it's seems you guys are taking care of yourselves." Came a voice.

The group turned around to see a guy. He wore ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a yellow button up shirt over it, his wild red hair was tied back in a ponytail and he seemed to have a few tattoos.

"RENJI!" Screamed Rukia and Momo.

**Why is Renji in the human world? Will the group figure out the secret? What came first, the chicken or the egg? **

**Will I stop asking such stupid question? (probably not) **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**The French phrases**

Vous êtes un ange. Je suis correct? Means….. You are an Angel. I am correct?

Bon je voulais simplement vous assurer. Means… Well I just wanted to assure you.

J'espère que je fais mon droit de travail. Means…. I hope that I do my work right.

Vous faites bien. Après tout comme un ange de l'amour, vous le savez relations mieux ensuite toute autre ange là-bas. Means….. You well. After like an Angel of love, you know relationships better then any other Angel out there.

Vous êtes Momo Hinamori, l'Ange de la musique, droit? Means….. You are Momo Hinamori, the Angel of music, right?

Au revoir! Means… Goodbye!

Je voudrais un mot avec vous deux. Means… I would like a Word with you two.

Mais c'est la plaisir de vous obtenir irrité. Plus votre visage est tellement chaud lorsque votre folle. Means….. But it is the pleasure of getting you irritated. Your face is so hot when your insane.

Momo, je vais aller chercher de prendre l'air. Je retournerai dans une minute. Means….Momo, I'll go get some air. I'll be back in a minute.

Lorsque j'ai terminé avec vous, vous sera mendiant de miséricorde. Vous avez cette Kurosaki de Ichigo? Means…. When I'm done with you, you will be begging for mercy. You got that Ichigo Kurosaki?

Vraiment ? Bien pardon me. Mais maintenant que je pense à ce sujet, cette robe montre désactiver mon corps. Il ne pas distraire vous fait? Means…Really? Well pardon me. But now that I think about it, this dress does show off my body. It does not distract you does it?

Vous laissez mieux si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. Means…. You better leave if you know what is good for you.

These are the translations, they are as close to the really ones as I could get.

Comment! J


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Of Music**

Rukia and Momo stared at the guy with long red hair.

With in seconds they had practically tackled him to the floor in a huge hug.

"Renji! Man it's only been, three days! Why are you here?" Momo exclaimed as she clung to Renji.

"Yeah aren't you still grounded?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I begged the elders to at least let me see you guys. And let's say Gin is not a happy man."

Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"Man you must have begged." She joked.

Renji grinned.

"2 hours and 34 minutes; a personal record." He proclaimed proudly.

The group watched dumbfounded as the friends caught up with each other. Toshiro felt a surge of envy of the guy Momo was clinging to.

Renji then turned to the group.

"And who my these guys be?" Momo let go of Renji and smiled.

"These are our new friends. Chad, Ishida, Rangiku, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Toshiro." Momo introduced.

Renji grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you." Renji greeted.

"Hey Renji how is Kira doing?" Momo questioned.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Momo turned around to see a boy with sleek blonde hair.

"Kira! What are you doing here?" She questioned.

The boy grinned proudly.

"Well, I actually finished my training!"

Momo and Rukia turned to Renji with smirks on their faces.

"Aww, I guess it's just you know." Rukia teased as she poked Renji in the stomach.

Renji swatted her hand away and pouted.

"Hey! I thought friends were supposed to support and encourage their friends?"

Momo tapped her chin as if she was thinking.

"Nope, if we give your ego a bigger boost you'll get to cocky to listen to us, it's more effect and a lot more fun to do." The three laughed at Renji and soon he joined in.

"Well it's so good to see you guys again, but we need to get going if we don't want to make our friends more late."

Rukia pointed out as she pointed to the group behind her.

Kira and Renji nodded and gave the girls one last group hug before turning from them.

Renji looked over his shoulder at the girls.

"Don't worry, I'll get done training as fast as I as can and get down here so we can hang out like we used to do." The girls grinned at him.

Kira nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you guys later." The girls sent him a knowing look and turned back to their new friends.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to get reacquainted we some friends."

Toshiro nodded his head and turned his head away from them in embarrassment for jumping to conclusion.

"D-don't worry let's get going before the sun starts to come up and we won't be able to stay up in class tomorrow." The group groaned as they all climbed into their cars.

When the girls were dropped off they waved good bye to the group.

"Remember you two, tomorrow we talk." Rangiku reminded.

The girls sighed and nodded as the car started to drive off.

When they entered their building, they entered the elevator and rode all the way to the top.

When they entered their flat, they saw Orihime, Renji, and Kira sitting in there.

"So as we can see we have already met another angel." Rukia started as she sent Orihime a small smile.

"Yeah! The Angel of Love; Inoue Orihime." Kira continued.

Orihime sat up and nodded.

"Yes. And I'm glad to meet you too. All of you." She turned to Renji.

"Renji Abarai, Angel of Freedom in training." Renji stated as he shook Orihime's hand. She shifted to Kira.

"Izuru Kira, Angel of Knowledge." Kira answered kindly.

Next she turned to Rukia.

"Angel and protector of the seven deadly sins, Rukia Kuchiki." Orihime gave a deep bow to Rukia before turning to Momo.

"Momo Hinamori, Angel of Music." Momo nodded.

"Yes I protect all things that cause the love of music and must always keep up my guard to make sure the love of music does not die."

Renji stepped forward. "I'm training to make sure all justice is granted to those who deserve it."

Kira nodded and continued. "I, as the Angel of knowledge, must make sure the knowledge of the world is guarded well and not exposed to unworthy eyes."

Rukia stood in her spot stiffly before speaking. "I guard the seven deadly sins to make sure they aren't reeking havoc on the world, and make sure that no one is driving by one sin alone. For we all know that every human has at least one of these sins in their possession."

Orihime nodded her head in admission.

"Well. We just wanted to make you aware of more angels in the premise so that you don't feel left out of the loop." Kira explained.

Orihime bowed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well thank you for informing me of your presence. I'll make sure that I keep an eye out for more. Now if you excuse me, I must rest, for tomorrow is school."

The guys sighed and nodded their heads in admission.

"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow." Kira replied as Orihime left the apartment.

Renji turned to his three friends and smiled sadly.

"Well I think it's time for me to get going." The three gave him one last group hug before he turned from them.

Immediately, a pair of black wings sprouted from his back.

Before they knew it, Renji had disappeared from view.

Kira turned to the girls. "I fear I must also turn in for the night, I'll see you in morning, we're having a meeting with the council in the morning."

Rukia groaned. The council was the group of angels who keep an eye on the angels in their territory and see to that no secrets get out or to make sure they are doing their jobs.

Plus they do activities for the heck of it. (You know like parties and what not)

Kira waved to the girls and left the apartment.

"So you seemed to had fun torturing Ichigo today?" Momo questioned breezily.

Rukia grinned. "He made it too easy."

Momo giggled. "Well, don't go too far or he just might turn the tables on you."

They stood silent for a moment before falling to the floor in a fit of giggles. When they got off the floor they turned off the lights and went to their rooms.

They took a bath, brushed their teeth, got dressed, got into bed, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up at 3:00 A.M. and went down to the eating hall to find a long table with other angels of the council sitting and waiting for the meeting to start.

The girls spotted Kira sitting next to Orihime and quickly took their seats next to them.

With in minutes a man with long silver hair stood up.

"To start today off, I would like to introduce the three newest members to the Council of Angels in Karakura Town."

The silver man beckoned for the three to stand up. They did and bowed to the elders of the group.

The silver haired man smiled and nodded to them in approval.

"Now today I would like to bring up a topic that some of you are aware of, there has been a strange reading of spiritual power in this town. We do not know the meaning or cause of this, but we are still are hard at work finding out what it is."

Some of the members grumbled in agreement.

A women soon stood up.

She had tan skin and cat-like golden eyes. "My team of angels have been tracing these readings and we seemed to have lead us to the Karakura school building."

Some gasp were heard from the group.

"We suspect it's coming from inside the school. We trust that our new members along with our old members will search for this source, correct?"

She turned to Kira, Rukia, Orihime, and Momo.

The nodded their heads quickly. She smiled and nodded her head in approval and reseated herself.

"Ms. Yoruichi has made a great point, but I trust you all to keep looking. Dismissed."

With that, the people stood from their seats and started to make their ways out of the room.

Ms. Yoruichi stopped the group at the door.

"I will see you all soon." was all she said to them before leaving the room.

The group looked on confused but shrugged it off.

Rukia looked at her watch, it read 5:00 A.M.

"I think it's best to start to get ready."

The group nodded and turned their separate ways (minus Momo and Rukia) to get ready.

When the four returned to the main lobby, they were all in the school uniforms.

The clock on the wall read, 6:36 A.M.

"Let's get going." Orihime suggested as she started out the front entrance.

The other three quickly followed after.

After a few moments of silence, Rukia spoke up.

"So Orihime, what is it like being in the human world?"

Orihime looked up at the sky.

"It's a lot better then looking down from a cloud I can tell you that." Momo smiled at this.

"Well have you met a lot of people?" Kira questioned seconds later.

"Lots." Orihime replied.

Momo smirked now. "Met someone you like?" Before Orihime could stop herself, she replied; "Yeah."

Seconds after her face flushed from embarrassment.

"I-I mean t-there a-are p-plenty of p-people here t-to like."

They saw right through it.

"Don't make it sound like a crime, after all you are the angel of love. Who said it was illegal for YOU to fall in love?" Rukia commented breezily. Orihime, still a little flustered, looked down at the ground.

"I know, but I can't tell whether it's true love or a one time thing. I have to know his intentions before I can even think to tell him!"

Kira just patted her on the back in reassurance.

"Don't worry, just follow your heart. Isn't that what the elders told you to do?" Orihime looked down and nodded her head slowly.

Kira grinned. "Well then! Follow it!"

Orihime sent the three a thankful smile and continued on their way.

When the group made it to the school, Orihime went off her separate way. "Remember follow your heart!" Kira called as she disappeared into the school.

"Come on. We need to get in there before they start getting the wrong idea."

With that the group entered the building.

When the three entered the office to get their school schedules, they could see that someone they knew was in there.

"Ishida?" Rukia questioned.

The glasses wearing boy turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I see you're here to get your schedules. I just had to get some copies for the Gotei 13."

The three looked at him in confusing.

He eyes lit up with realization and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry almost forgot. They're a group of some of the intelligent and strongest students in the school." Ishida explained.

The three nodded their heads in understandment.

"In fact, Rangiku and Toshiro are part of it. Toshiro captain of division 10 and Rangiku as his lieutenant." Ishida added.

Momo's ears perked at Toshiro's name.

"Really? That's great!" Momo exclaimed happily.

Suddenly a loud bell went off.

"Well it looks like class just started and we're late. Better get going." Ishida muttered as he gathered the papers into his hands and started out the door.

The three quickly got their schedules and left the office.

Because of the age difference, Momo was put in a different class then Rukia and Kira. Thus she found herself wandering the halls looking for her classroom alone.

After 15 minutes of searching she finally found the classroom. She quietly opened the door and tried to close the door softly. But…

_**Slam!**_

The class turned to her.

"Ah it seems our new student has finally showed up. Everyone please say hello to Ms. Momo Hinamori."

Momo turned her head to her class and instantly spotted someone she recognized.

_Toshiro! _Momo thought happily.

"Now Ms. Hinamori. Please take a seat next to Ms. Karin Kurosaki over there. Karin! Please hold your hand up so the new student can find you."

The girl right next to Toshiro held up her hand.

She had short black hair and had her feet up on her desk. Momo shuffled over to her desk and quickly took her seat. Soon the lecture started up again.

As Momo copied notes down, a ball of paper landed on her desk. Momo turned to Karin. She mouthed the words "Open it" to her.

Momo quietly opened the note and read:

Hey I'm Karin Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. :P

Momo turned and smiled to Karin. She quickly started to scribble down her reply. It read:

I'm Momo Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Momo looked to see if the teacher was looking and quickly tossed it back to Karin. She read over it and grinned. She scribbled something on it and tossed it back. It read:

Nice penmanship. I suck. -_-

Momo chuckled silently and wrote back. It read:

You do not. You're just penmanship challenged. J

Karin grinned, then quickly wrote back and tossed it back Momo. It read:

Hey do you want to play soccer with me and my friends today after school?

Momo sent Karin a wide grin and nodded her head. Karin grinned back and quickly put her head in her book, making it look like she was reading. Momo followed this example until another note landed on her desk. She turned to Karin to see if she threw it, but she seemed to be listening to the lecture. She quietly opened the note and read it. It read:

What were you talking about with Karin?

Signed Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Momo felt her heart do a little flip. She quickly jotted down her answer and tossed it to Karin. Karin gave her a confused look. Momo mouth "Toshiro". Karin nodded her head understanding what Momo mouthed, and quietly tossed it back to Toshiro. The note read:

She just asked me if I wanted to play soccer after school with her and her friends. Why do you ask?

Momo watched as Toshiro's face turn a light pink color but it quickly disappeared. He scribbled something down on the paper and passed it to Karin who passed it back to Momo. It read:

Just curious.

Before Momo could reply the bell rang.

Momo collected her supplies and stood up from her desk. She walked over to Karin at the door who was standing with another girl with short blonde hair.

"Hey, this is my twin sister, Yuzu. We're going to go see our brother in the high school unit of the building. You want to come?" asked Karin.

Momo nodded. "Sure I was about to go over their to see some of my friends anyway."

Yuzu nodded her head in approval and lead the way out of the classroom and down the hallway.

When the three girls made it to the west wing of the school, where the high school students were taught, they found themselves in front of classroom 1-A.

"You sure brother is in this class?" Yuzu questioned her sister.

Karin nodded. "I read over his schedule plenty of times to know that this is his class."

Yuzu looked wary but opened the door.

They entered the classroom to find it about half full.

"There he is." Karin pointed across the classroom. Momo felt her eyes get a little big in surprise.

Because there stood Ichigo.

"Ichigo is your brother?" Momo questioned, completely caught off guard by this new piece of information.

Karin and Yuzu turned to her in confusing.

"You know our brother?" Karin questioned.

Momo shrugged. "Sort of, he's kind of on the bad side of my roommate, Rukia." Momo explained.

Karin's eyes grew wide and she ended up cracking a grin.

"Rukia? He was muttering that name all night." Momo found herself grinning herself.

Suddenly Ichigo turned around and spotted the trio of girls. His eyes grew wide and they soon found him striding over to them. "Yuzu! Karin! What are you two doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

Karin gave Ichigo a bored expression. "What? We can't come see our older brother just for the heck of it?" Karin questioned smartly.

Ichigo glared down at her and turned to Momo.

"Momo? What are you doing with my sisters?" He asked.

Momo shrugged. "Well I just found out that they were your sisters, but I guess since you asked a question, it's my turn. Why were you muttering Rukia's name in your sleep?"

Ichigo's face went a wonderful shade of scarlet.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo stuttered out.

Karin grinned and pulled out a tape recorder. "I get up really early so I thought it be fun to see what you mutter in your sleep." Ichigo's face turned even MORE red. (If it was possible)

Just before Ichigo was about to snatch the tape recorder away, someone entered the classroom.

"Now I think it's about time for free period to be over, I think you should head off to your next class."

The group turned their attention towards the voice. Momo stifled a gasp. "Ms. Yoruichi?" Momo questioned a little more surprised then she intended it to be.

Ichigo turned to Momo curiously. "You know our Homeroom teacher?" Momo muttered a incoherent answer and turned to Ms. Yoruichi.

"May I please speak to you in private?" Momo questioned.

Ms. Yoruichi grinned. "Pourquoi? Nous pouvons parler ici, à droite?"

Ms. Yoruichi replied breezily.

Momo could see the confused faces of Yuzu and Karin, and Ichigo's pissed off face.

"Come on! More French?" He grumbled.

Ms. Yoruichi just shrugged and turned back to Momo.

"Pourquoi vous sont ici?" Momo seemed to question.

"J'a été ordonné, avec mon équipe, garder un oeil sur cette école." Yoruichi replied calmly.

Momo sighed. "peut-ce que j'avoir une liste de votre équipe afin que je peut savoir qui ils sont et que je peut communiquer avec eux?" Momo seemed to question again.

Ms. Yoruichi smiled then nodded. She turned towards her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This should have their names on it. Now I think you three should head off to class."

Momo bowed and turned to follow Yuzu and Karin out the door.

All through the morning, Momo itched to read the list, but decided to wait until lunch so that she can show Rukia.

When the bell rang for lunch after what seemed like years later, Momo gathered her stuff and followed Karin and Yuzu towards the lunch room.

As they entered Momo could instantly see the figures of Rukia, Kira, and Orihime at one of the tables.

She waved to the twins saying that she'll see them in class and scurried off towards the three.

"So that's a list of the team, Ms. Yoruichi is part of?" Kira questioned as he pointed at the paper in Momo's hand.

She nodded and placed it on the table for the four to see. It read:

**Team Yoruichi**

Hiyori Sarugaki - grade 9th - Boxing team

Lisa Yamomaru - grade 12th - Newspaper club

Mashiro Kuna - grade 11th - Drama club

Ururu Tsumugiya - grade 5th - home economics

Lirin Gigai - grade 4th - piano class

Rukia Kuchiki - grade 9th - Tennis team

Izuru Kira - grade 9th - Basketball team

Momo Hinamori - grade 8th - Kendo team

Inoue Orihime - grade 9th - Spanish class

Momo could already see that their names were just added onto the list.

"It looks like they already know what we're going to be joining." Kira commented as he jotted the list down onto another sheet of paper.

"We can check out some of the these clubs during second free period after lunch. After all, we're not in any clubs yet." Rukia pointed out with a grin.

The other three just rolled their eyes, and started eating their lunch. (Just so you know Orihime is just transferred to the Spanish class, having already passed every other foreign language class in the school.)

When lunch ended, the group started their search.

They started in the elementary school unit to find Ururu Tsumugiya and Lirin Gigai.

They found themselves entering the forth grade music room. The class didn't seem to notice the teens enter the classroom, as they were too occupied by something.

The four instantly recognized the music being played as the music of heaven. It was being played on a piano by a young blonde girl. Her fingers flew across the keys flawlessly as she continued to play the tune.

As she finished, her class applauded.

The teacher stepped forward. "Bravo Ms. Lirin! Bravo!" The teacher praised.

The young girl bowed to the older women.

She spotted the four from the corner of her eye. Momo motioned for the girl to come their way. She excused herself for the moment and skittered over to the group.

"Are you the new ones?" Instantly came out of her mouth.

Kira nodded his head. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"Lirin Gigai. Angel of paradise." She introduced softly.

She shook each of their hands. "We just wanted to make sure we knew who you were, but we'll contact you when we need your insistent." Rukia informed professionally, almost as if she was speaking to an older priest instead of a 4th grader. After informing Lirin they left.

The went farther down the hall to find the 5th grade classes.

Near the end of the hallway, they smelt something sweet in the air.

On instinct, they followed the scent. The scent lead them to a classroom. They looked through the window to see a class, but it seemed the class was more focused on one girl in particularly. She had long black hair tied up in pig-tails and big blue eyes.

"These cookies are amazing Ururu! Where did you learn how to make these?" They heard a classmate exclaim. She just smiled.

Rukia motioned for the group to step away from the door as she opened it and slipped in.

She asked the teacher if she could speak to Ms. Ururu Tsumugiya about some personal issues.

The teacher, seeing that Rukia didn't look harmful excused Ururu for the moment. As the two stepped out of the classroom Rukia spoke up.

"You are Ururu; number 4 of Yoruichi's team correct?" Ururu just smiled.

"We wanted to inform you that we are the new members of your team." Rukia continued. Ururu listened intently and nodded her head.

With nothing else to say, the four left the elementary school unit.

The four entered the high school unit in search of the last 3 members.

The three found themselves at the entrance of the theater. Quietly, the four eased their way through the large double doors.

As they entered the dimly lit room, they could see the spot lights on the stage shining on a figure.

A girl with bright green hair wearing a light blue western style dress (You know like old time America) with matching hat and holding a sleek cane.

She was reciting her lines smoothly and acting as if she was actually there. As her seen finished, some people from the front row stood up and applauded her.

"Dear Mashiro! You play Jane perfectly! I can't wait for opening night! You will blow everyone away!" The drama instructor exclaimed happily as he continued on with the scenes.

Mashiro bowed to her sensei and got off the stage.

Almost instantly after getting off stage, she made her way towards them, no doubt that she felt their spiritual presence.

"Mashiro Kuna, Angel of strength. Nice to meet your acquaintance, but I have another scene I must get back to, tooah-loo!" Mashiro immediately turned and jotted back down towards the stage.

The four stood in their spots for a few minutes, trying to gather up what just happened.

Kira scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well it seems she got that over with, huh?" He commented sheepishly.

Momo and Rukia nodded their heads, while Orihime just shrugged and followed Kira out the doors.

"Why would this girl Lisa want to be in this club?"

The group stood in front of the newspaper club's door and as they could see, it had a few holes in it , that were covered with duct tape.

They quietly opened the door to see quite the scene.

A girl with her hair braided and glasses was monitoring the club's progress. "Come on! We need this issue finished before next week! Douglas, stop hacking that freaking computer before I shove my foot up your as-, Oh hello there."

Orihime stepped forward. "Are you Ms. Lisa Yamomaru?"

The girl nodded her head in confirming them that they were correct.

Kira smiled.

"We are your new team members." Lisa sent them surprised looks, before beckoning them into the hallway.

Ignoring the clubs confused looks, Lisa shut the door behind them and spoke.

"Ce que vous faire quatre sont donc les nouveaux membres?"

The four could hear groaning from behind the door. Lisa just grinned.

"Lisa Yamomaru, Angel of history, please to meet you."

The group each shook her hand.

"Why are you in the newspaper club? You are the Angel of History, after all. You should know all the events that should happen years from now." Kira stated.

Lisa looked out towards the town. "I just want to see what else is out there for me to find out, I mean even if I have to settle for small stories, it's still something." Lisa replied.

Momo bowed to Lisa. "Forgive us for asking, but know I think we must head off because free period is almost over."

Rukia looked up at the clock to see that they were almost out of time, 5 minutes to be exact.

"Well then, we better not keep you from your club, good day Ms. Yamomaru." Kira ended as he lead the group down the hall.

As they left the hall they could hear the faint yelling of, "DOUGLAS YOU JACK ASS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR CRASHING MY COMPUTER!"

The group made it back to their classrooms with two minutes to spare.

**Momo**

With Momo, she entered her Literature class to see that Toshiro was in it too. She sent him a giant smile and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Toshiro! I'm glad I have you in some of my classes."

Toshiro turned his head away slightly to hide the blush on his face.

"So Toshiro do you have a thing called a girlfriend?" Momo suddenly asked.

(Momo heard this from a group of gossiping girls who kept on bragging that Toshiro would be their boyfriend by the end of the year)

Toshiro choked on his own spit.

"P-pardon?" He questioned.

Momo could see that his face was a bright red and he seemed REALLY uncomfortable.

"Toshiro? Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Because your face is really red."

Toshiro muttered something inaudible. Momo rose an eye brow then place her hand onto his forehead. Toshiro snapped his head towards Momo in surprised.

"I was just checking to see if you had a fever." Momo explained as she placed her hand back onto Toshiro head, since he knocked it off.

Toshiro let Momo place her hand back onto his forehead and took soft calming breaths so he didn't just jump her then and there.

She with drew her hand and gave Toshiro a concerned look.

"You forehead is really warm, do you think you should go down to the nurse to check that out?" Momo questioned, looking very willing to help him.

Toshiro shook his head and muttered, "I'm fine, I'm sure it will go down soon."

Momo gave him a curious stare but didn't push it any farther and quickly took her seat as the teacher entered the classroom to start the lesson.

**Rukia**

Rukia found herself heading off to math class.

As she entered the classroom, she saw a familiar face that she enjoyed to mess with and had a score to settle with.

(I'll give you three choices 1) Ulquiorra 2) Ishida 3) Ichigo. And the first two don't count. ;P)

Ichigo turned his head towards the door almost jumped back in surprise to see Rukia.

_Great that demon is here. _Ichigo thought darkly.

_But hey King! She sure is a looker isn't she? _HiIchigo pointed out gleefully from inside Ichigo's mind. (He still exist in this story)

Ichigo pointed out that the horse is usually meant to be seen and not heard, which set off HiIchigo into a ranting mood, thus distracting him from his earlier teasing.

Rukia grinned and made her way toward Ichigo and his friends. (Keigo, Chad, Ishida, Shinji, Mizuiro, and Ikkaku)

"Why hello Ichigo! It's SO nice to see you." Rukia greeted happily with a grin. (AN EVIL ONE)

Keigo immediately stepped forward and took Rukia's hand in that weird-trying-to-be-romantic-way.

"Why Ichigo! You never brought up that you had a beautiful lady as a friend!" He exclaimed flashing Rukia his too big smile.

When he was about to kiss her hand, she lifted her elbow, which crashed into his head and making him fall to the ground in a daze.

"What do you want midget?" Ichigo demanded, completely ignoring Keigo's "That hurts!"

Rukia grin soon turned into a smirk. "Ce que jamais vous signifient? Mon cher fraise." She replied innocently.

Ichigo's face scrunched up in annoyance. "It was annoying at first but now it's just pissing me off!" He snapped at her.

Her face almost instantly became serious.

"You give into wrath far too easily."

He gave her a confused look. She turned her back on him, and took a seat in the front row as soon as the teacher entered the classroom; forcing Ichigo to retreat to his seat near the back. Even as the teacher droned on, his mind was still focused on what Rukia said. _"You give into wrath far too easily." _

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Ichigo muttered softly.

**Kira**

As Kira made his way into his science class, he noticed that the only person who was present in the classroom was a short blonde girl in the front. Her hair was pulled into two high pig tails and instead of the skirt, she wore the boy pants.

He made his way towards her, hoping to make at least some friend in the class.

Even before he spoke she turned her head towards him with a bored look. "Hiyori Sarugaki, Angel of immortality. Don't worry, I already know who you are." Kira stood a little dumbfounded.

The girl had bright gold eyes and it seemed like she had fangs.

He shook the feeling off and took a seat next to her. "So you're part of Yoruichi's team, eh?" Kira commented.

Hiyori grinned broadly.

"Yup! Top ranked member! So watch your language with me, I can make your life hell."

Kira had a feeling that this fact was true.

Soon enough the class started to file in.

Kira could faintly hear the comments the boys were making of Hiyori's height.

Almost instantly, Hiyori stood up from her seat, flipped off her sandal she was wearing, and grabbed the boy's collar with the sandal pointed at his head.

"You got something to say about my height! Then say it to my face you coward!" She growled at him.

The boy whimpered as Hiyori dropped him to the ground.

Kira leaned back in his chair. _Yep, definitely true. _

**Orihime**

Orihime entered the Spanish classroom with a cheerful smile. She could hear all the jealous girls talking about how she was a weirdo and talking about how she already passed every other foreign language class in the school. (French, Latin, English, Japanese, Chinese, German, and Egyptian) She ignored them all.

Her face brightened more as she spotted a familiar face in the class.

"Ulquiorra!" She greeted.

The black haired boy turned his head slightly to let Orihime know he heard.

"Women." Was his usual blunt reply.

Even though she was annoyed with his way of addressing her, she kept smiling.

(By the way if any of you have seen a picture of human Ulquiorra, that's how he looks in this story)

Soon the teacher entered the classroom. "Buenos días mi clase! Puedo ver que tenemos un estudiante de nuevo en nuestra clase."

Orihime smiled and stood up.

"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es pueden Inoue. Es un placer conocerte." Orihime replied smoothly.

The teacher seemed pleased to hear Orihime speak Spanish in such a fluent way.

"Para permitirle a saber, en mi clase sólo se permite hablar español. ¿entiendo?"

The teacher questioned.

Orihime nodded and took her seat next to Ulquiorra.

Orihime could instantly feel a negative vibe beginning to come from the class.

"Why does SHE get to sit next to Ulquiorra?"

"She thinks she can get away with anything."

"I bet she just has to bang the teachers just to pass the classes."

These were only some of the comments Orihime heard around the class. Orihime suddenly felt a little dizzy.

Than it went black.

**Rukia **

As Rukia wrote in her notebook she felt some change in spiritual pressure.

_What's going on? There seems to be a drop in spiritual pressure. Did one of the other Angels leave the building or something? _

Rukia tried to push it away, but something in her mind told her something was wrong.

Rukia rose her hand.

"Excuse me, Teacher? May I please go see the nurse? I got this big headache." The teacher nodded and Rukia bolted out of the class.

Ichigo watched on with some suspicion.

"Teacher, may I go with her? I think feel a little woozy." Ichigo asked, giving off a good act on looking sick.

The gullible teacher nodded again and Ichigo followed after.

As Rukia traced the path of the spiritual pressure, she surprisingly found herself at the nurse's office.

When she entered the office, she paled.

There was Orihime on the hospital bed.

Rukia noticed the boy Ulquiorra sitting next to her.

Rukia ran over to the where the two were.

"What happened to her?" Rukia demanded from Ulquiorra.

"She suddenly passed out in class. I was the one to carry her here." He explained coolly.

Rukia turned towards Orihime, who was asleep on the bed. Rukia walked over to Orihime's side and picked up her hand. She felt traces of negative energy in her system. She sighed in relief.

_At least it wasn't too bad. _

"You know she just passed out, it's not like she's de- gone." Rukia could hear the hesitation in his voice right before he almost said dead.

Rukia let go of Orihime's hand and started back towards the door.

"Why were you down here anyway?" Ulquiorra questioned suspiciously.

"I had a headache so I came down here to get it checked out, but it disappeared when I came in here." Rukia replied bluntly.

Ulquiorra was about to retaliate but heard muffled mutters from Orihime's bed and turned his attention back to her.

Rukia smiled a sympathetic towards Ulquiorra before leaving the office.

When the last bell signaled that the end of the day was there, the four angels prepared to leave.

**Momo**

As Momo left the building, she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder. "So are you ready for that soccer game?" Karin questioned with a grin.

Momo grinned back. "Just need a change of clothes and I'll be set." Momo replied.

Suddenly Karin stuffed a buddle of cloth into her hands.

"Wear that! Meet us at the soccer field on Santali street!"

Before Momo could comprehend what happened, Karin was already gone. She sighed and reentered the school to change.

When Momo exited the bathroom, she was in black short shorts and a form hugging blue T-shirt. Before she could opened the doors of the school, a hand pulled it back from behind her. Momo turned towards the body and found herself pinned to the door. She looked up to see a guy, who looked like he could be a senior.

"Hey babe, I haven't seen any girl like you around the high school division." His breath smelt like raw onions.

"I'm in the middle school division." Momo replied coolly.

The boy kept checking out her body in a way a animal would look at its food.

"Well you sure have the body of an high schooler. Want to see how a _male _student looks like?"

He whispered into her ear. His hands suddenly ripped the bottom part of the T-shirt open, leaving her stomach showing and a bit of her bra. Momo tried to push him away, but somehow she couldn't break away from his grip. Momo closed her eyes tightly as she felt her shirt being ripped away from her body.

_Dear Lord send some one to save! Any one! Please! Help me! _Momo screamed into her mind.

Suddenly the weight on her disappeared.

Momo slowly opened her eyes to see the boy laying on the ground unconscious and Toshiro on top of him, ready to kill the guy.

Momo fell to her knees hugging her chest shaking and trembling completely frightened of what just happened.

Toshiro was suddenly only a few inches away from Momo.

"Are you alright, Momo?" He questioned in a worried tone.

Momo felt tears coming to her eyes and grab Toshiro in a hug and started to sob into his chest.

Toshiro was stiff for a moment, before he relaxed and let Momo cry into his shirt.

When Momo's sobs lessened, she pulled away from Toshiro.

"T-thank you Toshiro." She thanked softly.

Toshiro smiled at her, but then suddenly turned his head away.

Momo gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong Toshiro? Are you hurt?" Toshiro shook his head and slowly turned his head back towards her, but was avoiding eye contact with her.

He unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it to her.

"Your shirt is gone so I think this could help cover yourself up." Toshiro muttered embarrassedly.

Momo realized that all she was in was a pair of really short shorts and her frilly white bra.

She honestly didn't see the problem with it. (Before some of you go calling her a slut or moron, she was raised in HEAVEN and was told that the naked body was a beautiful thing)

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Momo questioned.

Toshiro turned to her in surprise but quickly looked away blushing scarlet.

Toshiro had to remember that she was raised in the "mountains" and probably didn't know that much about manners like this.

"Showing more skin then your legs and arms in public is unladylike here, and is usually is not allow until you are married." Toshiro explained as he desperately hoped that she understood.

But we all know that the Lord hates Toshiro.

"What do you mean? How come?" Momo persisted, curious as to why it was bad.

Toshiro growled in frustration and snapped his head back towards her.

"You'll be considered a slut! Did the people who raised you tell you it was all right to go dropping your skirt to every man who showed an interest in you? I hate people who think its all right to do such indecent deeds. If your like that, then don't even bother talking to me!" He snapped.

That felt like a stab in the heart for Momo.

Momo leaned back in fear as Toshiro words sunk in.

Momo looked down at her lap and felt tears coming on, but did her best to hold them back.

"O-okay." Momo muttered softly as she reached for her bag. She pulled out her uniform shirt and put that on.

"Then I guess, I'll just leave." Momo continued as she stood.

Toshiro gave her a look of shock and guilt. Before Toshiro could reply, she had ran out the door of the school.

Momo let the tears free as soon as she left the school. When she finally slowed to a walk she dried her face of her tears. She looked at her watch to see that she was about a half an hour late.

_Don't let them see you like this._ She scolded herself as she quickly put on her fake (obviously) happy smile.

When she reached the field, she spotted Karin and her friends.

Karin turned to Momo with a confused look.

"What took you so long?"

Momo rubbed the back of her neck, pretending to look sheepish smile. "The shirt kind of got hooked onto the bathroom door and ripped open, so I had to change back into my school uniform shirt. I hope that's okay?"

Karin seemed to buy it and waved her off. "It's fine. Come on let's get this game started!" She replied with a grin.

Momo soon lost herself in the game and was playing happily.

But like all good things in life. They all must come to an end.

The sun was setting and the group of kids was cut down to two. (Karin and Momo) Momo grinned at Karin.

"We got to do this some other time." Karin nodded her head and turned towards the sidewalk.

"See you at school tomorrow, Momo!" Karin called.

Momo watched as Karin disappeared from view.

Momo sighed and looked up at the sky.

_I never thought that I would miss Heaven as much as I do now. _

Momo examined the area to see if anyone was around. When she saw no one or felt any presence she let her wings spring out. They were pure white and gleamed in the setting sun rays. And soon enough, Momo departed from the ground and was in the air.

Momo felt so free as she flew through the big city. She felt grateful that no one other then other angels could see her. When Momo landed on the floor of the penthouse she pulled her wings back in and stepped inside the house.

When she entered the apartment, (Large one at that) she saw Rukia reading a book on the couch.

Rukia looked up from it and turned her attention to Momo.

"Hey where were you?" She questioned.

"Just playing soccer with Karin, Ichigo's sister." Momo replied.

Rukia suddenly closed the book and turned her full attention to Momo.

"Ichigo has a sister?" Rukia questioned.

Momo giggled. "Curious now aren't we?" Momo teased.

Rukia face flushed a light pink and turned her head abruptly away from her.

There was a moment of silence, until Rukia suddenly spoke.

"Your spiritual pressure, it's a little more heightened. What happened?" Rukia demanded.

Momo's face suddenly went solemn. Rukia put her hand on Momo's shoulder.

"You know you can't keep this hiding for very long. It can cause you a negative reaction."

Momo looked down at her palms.

"Fine." she whispered softly. And she told her the story.

After explaining the story to Rukia (and having to stop Rukia from tracking down Toshiro and that pervert guy so that she can do REALLY painful things to them, a few times)

Momo felt a little more lighter. "See? It's much better to get things off your chest, then to keep them bottled up." Rukia proclaimed triumphantly.

Momo smiled at her but then curled into a ball.

"But will Toshiro ever like me again?" Momo whispered softly.

Rukia's face softened and sat down next to Momo.

"Even if he doesn't, it his lost for not keeping a great friend like you." Momo smiled a sad smile at Rukia and stood up.

"I'm going to bed, good night." Rukia watched Momo head down the hallway and disappear into her room.

Rukia looked out the window towards the city. "Toshiro, if you break her heart I will make sure to break your neck."

With that Rukia stood up from her seat and walked off to her room to sleep.

**What will happen? **

**Will Momo and Toshiro make up?**

**Is there a spark between Ichigo and Rukia?**

**Do fish have eye lids?**

**Again with the stupid questions!**

**So read and find out in the next chapter!**

**Comment!**

**French phrases **

Pourquoi? Nous pouvons parler ici, à droite? Means…. Why? We can talk about here, right?

Pourquoi vous sont ici? Means….. Why you are here?

J'a été ordonné, avec mon équipe, garder un oeil sur cette école. Means… I was ordered, with my team, keep an eye on this school.

peut-ce que j'avoir une liste de votre équipe afin que je peut savoir qui ils sont et que je peut communiquer avec eux? Means…. can - that I have a list of your team so I can know who they are and I can communicate with them?

Ce que vous faire quatre sont donc les nouveaux membres? Means…That make you four are new members?

Sorry! Not that much French in this chapter!

**Spanish phrases**

Buenos días mi clase! Puedo ver que tenemos un estudiante de nuevo en nuestra clase. Means….. You good morning my class! I can see that we have a student again in our class.

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es pueden Inoue. Es un placer conocerte. Means….. Hello everyone. My name is Orihime Inoue. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Para permitirle a saber, en mi clase sólo se permite hablar español. ¿entiendo? Means…. To allow, in my class only allowed to speak Spanish. do you understand?

But hey! I put some Spanish in here! (My main nationality after all)


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Music

**The next morning, Momo woke up pretty early. She looked at her clock. "3:00. I'll just get up know." She muttered. **

**Momo went out to the kitchen to search for something to eat. She finally settled on a apple with a glass of milk. As she chewed on the apple, she couldn't help but flashback to yesterday.**

**Flashback of yesterday**

_He unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it to her. "Your shirt is gone so I think this could help cover yourself up." Toshiro muttered embarrassedly. Momo realized that all she was in was a pair of really short shorts and her frilly white bra. She honestly didn't see the problem with it. (Before some of you go calling her a slut or moron, she was raised in HEAVEN and was told that the naked body was a beautiful thing) "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Momo questioned. Toshiro turned to her in surprise but quickly looked away blushing scarlet. Toshiro had to remember that she was raised in the "mountains" and probably didn't know that much about manners like this. "Showing more skin then your legs and arms in public is unladylike here, and is usually is not allow till you are married." Toshiro explained as he desperately hoped that she understood. But we all know that the Lord hates Toshiro. "What do you mean? How come?" Toshiro growled in frustration and snapped his head back towards her. "If you do show your body to someone before marriage you are considered a tramp! A slut! A girl who is considered easy! Unless you are one of those girls then don't! In fact don't come near me if you are!" He snapped. That felt like a stab in the heart for Momo. Momo leaned back in fear as Toshiro words sunk in. Momo looked down at her lap and felt tears coming on, but did her best to hold them back. "O-okay." Momo muttered softly as she reached for her bag. She pulled out her uniform shirt and put that on. "Then I guess, I'll just leave." Toshiro looked to her in surprise. Before Toshiro could reply, she had ran out the door of the school._

**End of Flashback**

It still stung her heart to know that he was mad at her. Momo finished the apple and decided to get ready for school. "School." she groaned. She wasn't up to facing him right now, so she was going to try REALLY hard to avoid talking to him. She checked the clock to see that it was 5:00 already. Momo scurried off to her room to change.

When Momo finished and left her room, she saw Rukia already ready and waiting by the door. "How are you feeling?" Rukia questioned as she locked the door as they left the apartment. "I'm feeling better." Momo lied. Rukia gave Momo a disbelieving look but didn't push it further.

************************************************

As the two entered the school, it was only 6:00. Momo waved to Rukia as she parted down the middle school hallway.

**Rukia**

As she entered the classroom, she could see that another person was in there. Her eyes narrowed. "Kurosaki." She greeted. The orange haired boy snapped his attention to her and glared. "What? No French insults today?" He growled. Rukia sighed and just took a seat next to him. "No, I actually wanted to ask you a few questions." She explained. Ichigo's eyebrow rose up in confusion. "Like what?" He questioned. Rukia turned to him with a dead-on-serious look. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." She replied icily. Ichigo looked even more confused. "What about him?" He questioned further. "Was he acting any different yesterday afternoon?" She demanded. Ichigo looked a little surprised by this. "Well he came back to the apartment yesterday looking really distressed. We tried to ask him what was wrong with him and he told us to leave him the hell alone. Why? Do you know why he's been acting like that?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia nodded. "Momo. He apparently snapped at her and she thinks he hates her now." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded his head, absorbing all this information. "He didn't look angry when he came back, just really panicked. He might think that she hates him now." Ichigo suggested. Rukia sighed in relief. "Good, because if he did hate her, I would have to do very painful things to him." Rukia replied in a menacing tone. Ichigo sent Rukia a amused grin. "You really care about her." He commented. Rukia shrugged. "She's my roommate. I'm going to be concerned anyway. Plus, I'm not the force to be reckoned with when you hurt Momo." Rukia replied. Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Really? Who might that be?" He questioned curiously. Rukia shuddered. "Renji." she muttered. Ichigo remembered that guy from the night they were attacked by those bikers. He also remembered how Rukia was practically attached to the guy. He didn't know why, but he felt really envious of that guy. Rukia stretched back in her chair and put a sly grin on her face. "Par ailleurs. Je pense que nous devons nous concentrer sur nos propres vies d'amour. Ne pensez-vous ? Ma petite fraise." Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine as she spoke. He (of course) hide his reaction with a glare and his new signature phrase, "Stop with the French!"

**Momo**

As Momo made her way into her classroom, there was the person she least wanted to see right now. "T-Toshiro!" Momo stuttered out. Toshiro turned to Momo in complete surprise, before turning his head away and muttering, "Momo." Momo frowned and softly made her way to her desk. They sat in complete silence. Momo was having a mental break down. _What do I do?!?!?! He's only a few feet from me!!! I know he probably thinks I'm a slut or whatever those things are now!! _Suddenly Momo saw a light inside her head. It came more into focused and she saw a message. It read:

You have found a love.

Momo was rendered speechless by this and snuck a glance at Toshiro from the corner of her eye. Momo shook her head of this message and returned to the uncomfortable silence of the empty classroom. Till suddenly Toshiro slammed his hand onto his desk. "Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Toshiro growled and made his way towards a completely surprised Momo. "Look! I'm sorry for yesterday! I was so mad at that guy for almost…..for almost-" His voice grew soft till it was no longer able to hear. Toshiro's eyes softened and kneeled so he was at eyelevel with Momo. (You know she's still sitting down) "I really don't want you to hate me. But right now you have every right to hate me right now, so I don't inspect to hear you forgive m-" Before he could finish, Momo threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "I could never hate you." Momo cut off softly. Toshiro stiffened a bit but almost instantly relaxed and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few moments, just relaxing in each others arms. "Am I interrupting something?" Came a smug voice. (I'm evil aren't I?) The two turned their attention to the door and saw that Karin and her sister were looking at them. (Karin: Smug and Yuzu: Embarrassed) The two realized how close they were and quickly broke apart blushing. Toshiro sent Karin a glare and reseated himself in his desk. Soon after Karin and her sister were seated the rest of the class started to pile in. (Be lucky that I didn't make it the whole class that caught them in that position.) Soon the class started, but Momo was too happy to even listen to what the teacher was droning on about.

************************************************

When the bell for free period rung, Momo got up from her desk. "Where are you going?" Karin questioned. Momo smiled back at her. "I made plans with my friends during free period today so I got to go." Momo replied. Karin nodded and told her to give her a holler if she needed anything. Momo left the classroom, but felt a pair of eyes watching her leave. She turned her head and she locked eyes with Toshiro. His eyes were so mysterious and deep that Momo felt like she could drown in them. Realizing how long she had been staring, she withdrew her eyes blushing and hurried out the door.

When Momo entered class 1-A she saw Yoruichi's team all huddled together in the corner, discussing things. She could see Ichigo and his friends watching with curious and annoyed eyes. They spotted Momo and beckoned her over. "What can I do for you?" Momo asked politely. Ichigo stepped forward with an annoyed look. "Can you please tell us what on EARTH they are talking about?!?!" _That doesn't leave very much. _Momo mused silently. Momo saw Rukia turned her attention towards Momo and Ichigo with a blank expression. Momo smiled sadly at them. "Désolé. Mais je peux pas vous." Ichigo groaned. "Not you too!" He whined. Momo only giggled and made her way over to where the team was.

"Ce qu'ils voulait?" Rukia questioned as Momo took a seat with them. "Vous devez déjà savoir. Ururu droite?" Momo replied as she took a glance at Ururu. Ururu just smiled and nodded her head. Kira grinned. "Je suis juste heureux que nous avons un ange du temps de l'équipe." Hiyori rolled he eyes. "Ouais nous pourrait être vissés." she muttered. The group snickered. "Hey! What do you think you're laughing at?" The group turned to see a girl with bleach blonde hair, WAY too much make-up on, and wearing her uniform far to sluttish. "L'homme, je pense que je pourrait aller aveugle de cette scène horrible en face de moi." Hiyori commented coolly. The group broke into fits of laughter. The slut fumed angrily. "What are you freaks saying?!?!" She demanded. "Now, now Ms. Effrayante, that's not very nice to say." The girl turned around and to her horror, there stood Ms. Yoruichi. She handed the girl a pink slip. "You can think about what you said in detention after school today." The girl flushed red. "B-but it's not fair that we can't understand what they are saying at all!" Some of the class actually muttered in agreement. Ms. Yoruichi nodded her head, understanding what the kids where saying. "True, I do see that hearing your fellow students talking in another language near you might cause misunderstandings….." The girl smirked triumphantly at the group. "BUT! It also shouldn't really bother you at all, Ms. Effrayante since you yourself is in the French class. Right? And if I do remember correctly, you are the top of the class after Orihime left the class. So you should be able to speak enough to understand the basics of the language that they are using in their conversations." The girl's mouth hung open stupidly as she tried to utter a good enough excuse. "B-but what about the rest of the class that can't understand?" She responded lamely. Ms. Yoruichi smiled. "That won't be a problem." The girl frowned angrily. "HOW?!?" she demanded angrily. Ms. Yoruichi turned to the team and smiled. "Désolé vous deviez mettre grâce à cela. Je l'explique plus de l'info après l'école." Yoruichi spoke swiftly. Lisa nodded her head in approval. Ms. Yoruichi turned back to the class. "I can understand what they are saying, so that way they won't say anything I won't approve of." Ms. Yoruichi replied coolly. The class watched as the sluttish girl stormed out of the class angrily. Lisa and Mashiro stood from their seats. "Well we need to get back to our classes. See you after school." Mashiro called as she dragged Lisa out the door. Ururu and Lirin quickly followed this motion. "They're right, we got to get back too." Ururu explained, soon those two left as well. Hiyori stood up as well and dragged Kira up as well. "Yeah, we have gym next and there is no way I'm going to miss it." Soon Hiyori was dragging Kira out the door of the class. Momo turned to Rukia. "I guess I should get back, see you." Rukia smiled, but then suddenly gave Momo a curious look. "Vous réglez des choses avec Toshiro?" Rukia questioned. Momo blushed and looked away. Rukia's eyes grew wide and she soon smirked. "Oh! Je pensais que vous étiez l'Ange de la musique! Pas de l'Ange de séduire!" Momo flushed red and playfully smacked Rukia, who just laughed. Ms. Yoruichi smiled at the two young angels. Momo turned to Ms. Yoruichi and bowed before turning towards the doors. But before she left she slipped a note to Ichigo. Ichigo sent Momo a confused stare, before he opened the letter. It read:

Rukia aime le chocolat et bunnies.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow at this note, before groaning. "Damn French!" He growled. He only could see Rukia's name and bunnies. "Rukia? Bunnies? What kind of note is this?!?" He growled. Suddenly something in the corner of the paper caught his attention. It read:

Rangiku Matsumoto

He realized it meant to go talk to Rangiku about this note. He quickly stuffed the note into his pocket and hurried out the door.

*********************************************

When Ichigo made it to the senior hallway, he spotted Rangiku being followed by a bunch of guys. "Hey! Rangiku!" Ichigo called. Rangiku turned to see Ichigo. "Why hello Ichigo! What brings you here?" She questioned. Ichigo grabbed the note from his pocket and held it to her. Rangiku had to make a joke. "Ichigo! I had no idea!" Ichigo shot her a dirty look. "Not that! It's in French! Can you translate it for me?" Ichigo muttered. Rangiku grinned and took the note from Ichigo. Her eyes scanned over the paper one time, before she broke out into fits of laughter. As she died down, she took out a pen and wrote something on the paper before handing it back to Ichigo. Before Ichigo could question Rangiku, she had already strutted off with the group of boys following shortly after. Ichigo took a look at the note that Rangiku handed back to him. It read:

Rukia aime le chocolat et bunnies.

Rukia like chocolate and bunnies.

Have fun! :p

Ichigo felt his face grow warm, before he stuffed the note back into his pocket and stalked back off to class.

*******************************************

As morning classes ended, the gang made their way towards the lunch room.

Momo and the team decided to eat outside that day. (Just so you all know, it's spring) "So have you guys found anything on this strange pressure?" Rukia whispered softly to the group so that only the group could hear. The team shook their heads. Rukia grumbled and bit into her apple. "Maybe we can try and sense the pressure from the students. Not the building." Orihime suggested. The group thought this over. Hiyori spoke up. "Sure, what have we got to lose?" The group nodded their heads in agreement. "Hey!" The team turned to see, Ichigo and his friends coming towards them. Hiyori rose an eyebrow at Rukia. "Who's the dumbass?" she questioned bluntly. Rukia grinned. "My victim." Rukia replied coolly. Hiyori grinned and turned her attention towards the group of upcoming boys. Hiyori jumped out of her seat and walked up to the group. "Hey! I know you! You're Ichigo Kurosaki!" Hiyori exclaimed. Ichigo nodded his head. Soon Hiyori was doing the Guess the name of the boy game! As she guessed everyone of them, with a few unneeded nicknames, (And got it correct) she grinned. "Well, I'm Hiyori!" Ichigo nodded his head, but seemed to be slowly losing his patience. "Okay, can we talk to the others now?" Ichigo questioned. Hiyori sensed the annoyance in his tone and grinned. "Je ne sais pas. tu peux?" she questioned innocently. Ichigo's calm exterior broke into a glare. "Stop with the damn French!" He snapped. Hiyori just shrugged and reseated herself back at the table. Ichigo sighed in frustration. "God dammit! What is with you guys and French?!?!" Ichigo demanded. Rukia stood up from her seat and strolled over to Ichigo with a seductive smirk. "Pourquoi? Ne vous plaît? Après tout, vous êtes celui qui a commencé le jeu. Mon cher fraise peu." Rukia purred softly. Ichigo felt his face go red. Luckily, Ishida decided to end it there. "Pardon us Ms. Kuchiki, but we must depart for now. Have a nice day." With that the guys were dragging Ichigo away.

**With the boys**

As the boys reentered the cafeteria, they found a nearby table and sat themselves down. Ichigo groaned. "She's going to be the death of me one day." Ichigo muttered darkly. The guys only looked on and watched Ichigo rant. Ishida was about to cut into the rant, till something caught his eye, or someone in this case. A girl with long black hair and dark green eyes was watching them. Even as he turned his attention to her, she didn't turn away. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she turned away, but not before jotting something down in her notebook. "Hey Ishida! Something wrong?" Shinji questioned. Ishida snapped out of his trance before turning his attention back to his friends. _I'm not sure._ Ishida thought uneasily as he watched the girl silently leave the cafeteria and head back down the hall.

*********************************************

When lunch ended, everyone headed for their extra curriculum activity.

*********************************************

**(Ichigo, Rukia, Kira, Toshiro, Momo, Ulquiorra, Orihime)**

**Ichigo**

Ichigo entered the large padded room and took off his shoes. "Hey! Strawberry is here!" Came a shout. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hello, Nnoitra. I see you've recovered from Ulquiorra's blow from yesterday." Ichigo replied coyly as he noted the slight purple bruise on the boys upper shoulder. Nnoitra muttered something around the lines of "Bastard." or "Lucky shot." Ichigo just chuckled and made his way over to the punching bags.

About five minutes into the training, Ichigo looks out the window. He noticed that he could see the tennis court from the angle he was at. He could see the tennis team was practicing out there. He was about to tear his gaze away from the window, till he recognized one of the figures out there. (Just take a "Guess" on who it is) Rukia was skillfully swinging her racket at the tennis balls. She wore a white tank top with a matching white tennis skirt. She looked so concentrated as she focused her attention on the balls being hurled at her from the automatic machine. Her face had a slight sheen of sweat on it that gave her an seductive appearance. When she finished her turn, she bent over towards her shoe. Ichigo didn't know weather she knew he was watching her and was doing this just to see how far she could tempt him in till he snapped, or that she was completely unaware of his ogling and was simply tying her shoe. He wanted to believe the first one, but was shot down as she got down lower till she was hunched over her foot. When he finally had the will power to look away, he could see that he only had a half an hour left of his class. He tried to return to his training, but found it difficult with the pictures of Rukia imprinted into his mind. He growled and picked up his stuff and walked over to the punching bag farthest away from the window, but not before giving the current punching bag a good whack. Nnoitra gave him a weird look, before he shrugged off as something new Ichigo was trying.

**Rukia**

As Rukia entered the tennis court, she could see that a fair amount of the boy team was ogling her body. She just brushed it off and made her way to the middle of the court. When the coach turned on the machine, Rukia began. She easily returned the serves. As she finished her turn she saw that her shoe lace had come undone and scrunched down to retie it. As she got up from the ground, she noticed something in the window that caught her eye. (Now it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out) Ichigo was beating away at a punching bag. His face was flushed from exertion (as she thought) and sweat was beading down his neck. She felt herself get a little warm as she watched him pummeled the poor punching bag. He finally gave it one more good whack, before picking up his stuff and moved to a different location. She could see frustration in his eyes as he left her sight. Rukia felt a little disappointed as he left her view, but quickly composed herself and returned to her class. Or at as best as she could. (You know how boys can sometimes fuddle a girl's mind)

**Kira**

Kira happily entered the gym to see the rest of the basketball team have already arrived. He set down his bag and went to join the rest of the team. He noticed a familiar face from the night he showed up in the human world. The slightly spiked black hair of Ulquiorra stood out among the team. Kira went up to Ulquiorra with a grin. "Hey! You're one of Rukia and Momo's friends right?" Ulquiorra gave Kira a blank stare before he nodded. Kira grinned even bigger. "Nice to meet you! I'm Izuru Kira." Ulquiorra just turned away from Kira and continued to practice. Kira, slightly annoyed thought over his information he had on Ulquiorra he got from Orihime. Suddenly it hit him. Orihime had talked quite often about this boy. Kira smirked. "Hey Ulquiorra?" Kira questioned, hiding the smirk that was on his face only moments earlier. Ulquiorra sighed and turned back to Kira. "Yes?" He questioned. Kira grinned. "Do you know Orihime?" For the slightest second; Ulquiorra's composure dropped before he regained himself. He didn't fool Kira one bit. "Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked. He actually seemed curious. Kira just shrugged. "Well Orihime is one of my friends and she told me about you." He could see the slightest hint of surprise and happiness in his eyes. "Really." Was all Ulquiorra replied before he turned back to practice. But Kira knew he could see the faintest of blushes on his face.

**Toshiro**

Toshiro entered the Kendo team's meeting room. He soon came into view with Ikkaku, a senior member of Gotei 13. "Hey Toshiro! Guess what? We got ourselves a new member!" Toshiro sighed. He should have known that one of the three (Kira, Rukia, Momo) would end up joining the team………… but I guess he didn't count on it to be………. "MOMO?!?!" Toshiro shouted in surprise. Momo turned to him with a smile. "Hey Toshiro! It looks like we're in the same team!" She replied cheerfully. He felt his face heat up as he took a glance at her outfit. It consisted of white shorts and bandages wrapped around her chest with a white V-neck tank top over it. Ikkaku seemed to enjoy the embarrassed look on Toshiro's face because then he replied. "Well since you two already know each other, you guys can practice together." Before Toshiro could even add in a complaint, Ikkaku sprang off to challenge Kenpachi, the coach to a fight. (Blood spatter. I just know it) "So let's get started!" Momo suggested as she made her way to one of the rings and picked up one of the bamboo swords. Toshiro fidgeted at first before he picked up the other sword and took his spot in the ring. They bowed to each other and they soon began.

**************************************

About 20 minutes into the spar, Toshiro was sweating through his shirt while Momo hasn't even broken a sweat. Finally, Momo added a bit more pressure to her sword and sent Toshiro sprawling to the floor, but not before his sword caught onto the bottom of her shirt and thus ripping it down the middle. As Toshiro laid on the floor of the ring with Momo a foot away with her shirt ruined, they both just kept panting. Momo caught her breath faster then Toshiro and made her way over to him. She kneeled over him. "Are you okay?" She questioned. It took him a moment before he could reply. He grunted and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I'm fine, just had the breath knocked out of me." Toshiro muttered quietly. Momo nodded and gave him a gentle smile. He almost relaxed…………. Almost. He realized that Momo was still sort of indecent. Her well toned stomach was being showed off along with the bandages around her chest. He turned his head away from her and blushed a shade of dark red. (Brings back memories right?) Momo tilted her head slightly to the side, that drove Toshiro wild with want. "Toshiro? Is something wrong?" She questioned. Toshiro turned his head slightly towards Momo and pointed at her shirt, or what was left of it. "You're showing….. A bit of ……. Cleavage." He muttered softly. Momo looked down at her stomach and realized that her shirt was open. She simply pulled the rest off. Toshiro's blush darkened. Momo got up from her kneeling position and made her way towards her bag and pulled out an extra shirt. "I came prepared. You know……… since the accident." Momo explained as she slid the shirt over her head and onto her body. Toshiro sighed in relief. Momo held out her hand to Toshiro to help him up. When he grabbed hold of it, he felt a spark run through his fingers. As soon as he stood up he held onto it a moment longer then necessary. When he let go, he was pretty sure he was red as a fire truck. "Well we better get going." He watched her leave, he could see that her hips had a slight swing when she moved. "Like what you see?" Before Toshiro could stop himself, he answered; "Yeah." When he realized that he said that out load he whipped around to see Grimmjow grinning at him. Toshiro corrected himself thinking that KNOW he was the darkest shade of red yet. Grimmjow just kept grinning and strolled out the door of the room whistling a happy tune. Toshiro muttered darkly to himself and soon enough left the training room.

**Momo**

Momo felt her heart flutter in excitement when she saw Toshiro enter the training grounds. She could see (and hear) that he was surprised that she was there. Even with the butterflies in her stomach, she managed to greet Toshiro with a more happy tone then nervous. "Looks like were on the same team!" she replied cheerfully. Toshiro's face suddenly became a light shade of pink. _He seems to be doing that a lot._ silently mused. Ikkaku next to Momo seemed amused, but Momo didn't know why. "Well since you two already know each other, you guys can practice together." Abruptly, Ikkaku sped off away from the two. (More like Toshiro) Deciding that one awkward silence that day was enough, Momo spoke up. "So let's get started!" Momo lead the two towards one of the rings and picked up one of the swords and waited for Toshiro to follow this action. He seemed a little uneasy, but he picked up the other wooden sword and took a spot in the ring.

Momo felt impressed with Toshiro's abilities. Even if he was soaked with sweat, he kept on fighting on. Finally thinking that they should finish up, Momo added a little more force to the swings and sent Toshiro across the ring. Momo felt a bit of a breezy on her stomach, but didn't pay much attention to it. She stood there staring at him and him staring back just panting for breath. Momo recovered first and made her way over to where Toshiro laid breathless. "Are you okay?" Momo questioned, making sure she didn't doing anything that would hurt him permanently. He pushed himself off the ground and grunted softly. "I'm fine, just had the breath knocked out of me." he replied softly. Momo smiled in relief. Toshiro suddenly stiffened and he turned his head away from Momo. She rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Toshiro? Is something wrong?" she questioned. Her head tilted to the side trying to get a better look at Toshiro's face. His finger pointed towards her stomach. "You're showing….. A bit of….. Cleavage." He muttered embarrassedly. Momo looked down to where he was pointing and saw that her shirt had been ripped open, no doubt Toshiro's sword. She simply shrugged the torn shirt off. She could see that Toshiro's face turned alarmed. Momo almost giggled at his expression on his face, but caught herself. She walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out another shirt. Since the incident yesterday, she decided to be prepared with an extra shirt. She told him so too. After putting on the new shirt, Momo turned to Toshiro and held out her hand to help him up. He gladly took it. When their hands touched, Momo could've sworn that she felt a pulse of electricity pass through them as their skin came into contact with the other. Momo loved the feeling of Toshiro's rough but gentle hand and didn't want to let go, but forcefully she released his hand. She could see that his face has become that strange red color again. _Does he get sick often?_ Momo thought curiously. Deciding it wasn't a good topic to bring up, her eyes wavered to the clock. "Well we better get going." Momo brought up as she made her way out the door, trying her best not to run because of her nervousness. "Où est un ange de l'amour dont vous avez besoin?" Momo growled under her breath as she disappeared down the hallway.

**Ulquiorra**

As Ulquiorra made his way into his next class, he secretly wasn't himself at the moment. He was actually pretty nervous. (But being the expert ice cube he was, he hid it) After hearing from Kira that Orihime talked about a lot, he wanted to jump for joy. But a part of him was also wondering if he wasn't being lead on like that. Before he could dive deeper into the topic, someone called him back into reality. "Buenos días Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra turned to Orihime with a bored expression on his face. "Mujeres de buen día." He replied as he turned his head towards the front of the class and continued to copy what the teacher had writing on the board. He could feel the annoyance in her presence, but she still managed to keep a calm exterior. As class began, Orihime was concentrating on the lecture the teacher was droning on about, like she didn't know almost every language the school could teach. Ulquiorra couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her. It didn't take a genius to know that she was beautiful. Slim figure, soft eyes, wonderful hair, a large ches- Oh no! He was not going down that road! He always asked himself why he fell for her. Then he would remember the days where she would hello to him everyday, asking him to join her and her friends at lunch, continually talking to him even when he told her he didn't need her chatter. That's right; she always saw him. Saw him as a friend and was there to talk to him when he was all alone. He watched her write down her notes and resisted the urge to just get up from his seat and pin her to her seat and kiss her like no tomorrow. He sighed, Ulquiorra knew that if she kept on speaking in that French, that he only found out that she could she speak only a few days ago, he was going lose his sanity and capture her and have his way with her with in days, if not hours.

**Orihime**

Orihime strolled into the classroom to see Ulquiorra jotting the notes down for the class. She smiled. It was so like Ulquiorra to be ahead of everything. It was only one of the reasons that attracted her to him. "Buenos días Ulquiorra!" Orihime called cheerfully. Ulquiorra just turned to her with a blank expression before turning his head back to the board. "Mujeres de buen día." He replied coolly as he continued to copy down the notes. Orihime was slightly aggravated with his blunt reply, but decided to let it go. As the teacher entered the class, signifying that class had started; Orihime took her seat next to Ulquiorra and was soon in her own little world. Her mind drifted to Ulquiorra next to her. She wanted to smile at the thought of him. Even from the moment she was assigned to this town to watch over the love lives of it's people, she couldn't help but be drawn in by Ulquiorra's energy. She could see that love was the last thing on his mind and also seemed to have little of it as well, but wanted to change it. She found herself approaching him, talking to him, inviting him to lunch; all the things in the book to get some kind of love in his heart. She also soon grew close to him, so close she found herself wondering if she had falling in as well. She watched him as he concentrated on the teacher and smiled, yep I think she could finally trust her heart to make a choice.

*******************************************

When the classes ended for the day, Yoruichi met up with her team out in the front of the school. "So, I trust you all have been doing your duties?" She questioned calmly. The group nodded. Yoruichi smiled and nodded her head in approval. "I see, I will be coming by your rooms to get your reports, that is all." The group bowed to their leader and departed from the scene.

**Orihime P.O.V.**

As I made my way towards the park I could already see that there was a lot of young couples in there. I smiled to myself; I always loved this part of the job. I hid behind a hedge of bushes and spread my wings. I smiled. "Let the games begin." I muttered as I took to the sky.

When ever I struck a couple, it always brought a feeling of happiness knowing they had found love. But it also brought a feeling of envy. As the Angel of Love I found myself falling in love as well. As the park's lights came on, I landed on the ground. I was about to retract my wings before I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who are you?" I nearly took off flying from that voice, but I stayed. _Please! Please don't let it be………_ "Hey, I'm asking you a question." I wanted to turn around so bad, knowing it was Ulquiorra. But I couldn't, so I replied. "That is none of your concern." It was cold and a total lie; but I couldn't just tell him, "Oh! It's me Orihime. I'm an Angel of Love!" Right. He defiantly believe that. (Note sarcasm a mile long) I could sense him coming closer. "Turn around." He replied, but it sounded more like a demand. I wanted to, but had to escape. "I'm afraid I can't do that." I tried to walk away from him, deeper into the park so he wouldn't follow me, but he grabbed my hand. My heart fluttered at the contact but I also had fear. "Turn around." He stated one more time. I was really becoming desperate. _Please don't let it come down to this! _I mentally screamed to Ulquiorra, but knew all too well he couldn't hear me. "Remove your hand before I make you remove it." I replied coldly. "I'm not afraid of what a mere women can do." Ulquiorra replied bluntly. Okay, I decided that using this method was getting me no where. "Then you brought this on yourself." I twirled my other arm in the air and a sash came out of no where. It levitated into the air and quickly shot Ulquiorra's face. The sash tied it's self around Ulquiorra's eyes, so he was blind to what I was doing. "What is this?" He questioned softly. I almost wanted to just rip that sash off his eyes and tell him it's me, but there was a job I had to do and I couldn't let him know it was me………. At least for the time being anyway. I turned to him. "I told you that you forced me to do this." I whispered into his ear, before I placed my lips on his softly. I could hear his soft gasp, thus deepening the kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth. My senses were on fire from this. Soon I felt his body go limp. I caught him in my arms. I sighed sadly. I would only use this kind of kiss if any human had ever saw me, it wouldn't erase their memory but it could at least give me an advantage and make it seem like they were dreaming. I held Ulquiorra in my arms and lifted myself into the air and disappearing into the night.

*******************************************

Mean while with Rukia and Momo at home, they were just enjoying some down time and relaxing. "So Rukia. Do you think you should stop teasing Ichigo? You know like for a little while?" Rukia put her finger to her lip and made it look like she was thinking. She grinned. "Nope. Too much fun." She replied happily. The two girls giggled. "But hey! I guess that's what happens when you're an angel with the seven deadly of lust." It was common for an angel to receive a deadly sin as soon as they step onto the Earth. Rukia, unlike many others, she got the sin of Lust. It was the least common type of sin to be received when coming to Earth as an angel but she got it. Momo smiled. She had the seven deadly sin of wrath. It was the most common type of sin an angel receives. "Well, just make sure you don't go too far, okay?" Momo playfully scolded. Rukia grinned. "No promises." Momo just sighed and went of to bed.

Rukia was calmly reading a book till she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to get it. She considered it could be Kira, Orihime, Yoruichi, or anyone from the team to be knocking, but was surprised to find no one there. Her gaze landed on the box that laid on the ground before the door. Curiously, she picked up the box and brought it inside.

She opened the flaps of the box. Her eyes widened at what was in the box. A little plush bunny and a box of chocolate. She spotted the card in the box and opened it. It read:

To a very special girl. You sure are something.

Signed your secret admirer

Rukia stared at the note. She was surprised that anyone knew what she liked. She suddenly grinned, picked the plushy bunny up and giving it a good hug before making her way back to her room for the night.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?!?!WILL ULQUIORRA REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT?!?!

WHO IS THIS SECRET ADMIRER OF RUKIA'S!?!?!?

WILL RANGIKU FINALLY GET TO HAVE THAT TALK WITH THE GIRLS?!?!?!?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

**French Phrases **

Par ailleurs. Je pense que nous devons nous concentrer sur nos propres vies d'amour. Ne pensez-vous ? Ma petite fraise. Means……… In addition. I believe that we must focus on our own lives to love. Do you think? My small strawberry.

Désolé. Mais je peux pas vous. Means……… Sorry. But I can not tell you.

Ce qu'ils voulait? Means………. What they wanted?

Vous devez déjà savoir. Ururu droite? Means……. You already know. Ururu right?

Je suis juste heureux que nous avons un ange du temps de l'équipe. Means…….. I am just glad that we have an Angel of the time on the team.

Ouais nous pourrait être vissés. Means…….. Yeah we could be screwed.

L'homme, je pense que je pourrait aller aveugle de cette scène horrible en face de moi. Means……… Man, I think that I could go blind with this horrible scene in front of me.

Désolé vous deviez mettre grâce à cela. Je l'explique plus de l'info après l'école. Means……… Sorry you had to put to it. I explain more info after school.

Vous réglez des choses avec Toshiro? Means……… You adjust things with Toshiro?

Oh! Je pensais que vous étiez l'Ange de la musique! Pas de l'Ange de séduire! Means…….. Oh! I thought you were the Angel of music! Not the Angel of seducing!

Rukia aime le chocolat et bunnies. Means…… Rukia like chocolate and bunnies.

Je ne sais pas. tu peux? Means……. I don't know. Can you?

Pourquoi? Ne vous plaît? Après tout, vous êtes celui qui a commencé le jeu. Mon cher fraise peu. Means……… Why? Do you like? After all, you are one who began the game. My dear little strawberry.

**Spanish Phrases**

Buenos días Ulquiorra! Means……. Hello Ulquiorra!

Mujeres de buen día. Means……. Good day women.

Please comment!


	4. Character files part one

**Angel of Music**

**Character files**

**Angels**

Momo Hinamori - For more then a century, Momo has been training for that one day she can finally become an official Angel of Music. When that day did come, she was appointed Angel of Music in Karakura Town. Her special ability is to mend music so it can fit the interest of the humans who listen to it. She lives in the Soleil Ressuscité Des Anges apartment building where every angel in Karakura Town resides in. She is a shy angel and often doesn't get some of the jokes Rukia makes about her love life. Her brown hair usually tied up in a bun and covered with some cloth to hold it there. The seven deadly sin she has is the sin of envy. The day that her powers are the most powerful is the day of Christmas.

Rukia Kuchiki - The only sister of High priest Byakuya, she is gifted with many special abilities. She is the only other angel that came with Momo to the human world. As she adapts to the human world, she had adapted to a laid back and teasing attitude, which she often uses against Ichigo. One of the abilities that Rukia held was the position of a protector of the seven sins. Only powerful and wise angels could hold this position, even Byakuya was denied this position when he was younger. She watches over the town's consumption of sins and keeps track of every angel's sin dosage to make sure they do not become too intoxicated with the sin. Her sin is the sin of lust, which is a rare sin for an angel to receive once entering the human world. The day her powers are the most powerful is Halloween.

Inoue Orihime - Has been in Karakura Town for more then a decade, she is the only angel of love in the entire Karakura Town angel society. Unlike many angels, she can survive on minimal sleep, disappear from human view, and can transform into any form that she pleases. An ability the angels of love are giving is the lullaby kiss. This ability allows the angel to knock the human they kiss fall unconscious. Orihime works in a café as a waitress that allows her to get a feeling what a normal teenager has to go through. She has known Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and the gang for quite some time and has grown attached to them. She is ranked last on Yoruichi's team because her inability to withstand negative spiritual pressure for a long period of time, causing her to black out. Her sin is the sin of gluttony. And the day her powers are the greatest is Valentines Day. (DUH)

Izuru Kira - Close friend of Momo, he is the Angel of knowledge. He can control the flow of knowledge to the town and must keep the secrets of the universe protected. In heaven, he was an obedient and quiet angel, but after arriving in the human world, he is goofy and has a bigger sense of humor. He is ranked seven on Yoruichi's team due to his lack of control and better judgment. He does not have a special day for his powers but he is stronger when he is with in a school.

Renji Abarai - Practically the older brother to Rukia and Momo, he is a Angel of freedom in training. Unlike the other angels in heaven, his personality did not change when he leaves heaven, even if for only a few hours. He is the only angel out of the four (Rukia, Momo, Kira) who is yet to reach his position as an official angel. The day that angels of freedom are the strongest are on any Independence Day of the year.

Yoruichi Shihōin - Leader of the elite team of Angels of Karakura Town, she is quite laid back for a high ranking angel. Her angel type is still unknown. All that is known about her is that she resides as a teacher at the high school and is the homeroom teacher of Ichigo and the boys. (More information to come)

Hiyori Sarugaki - The top ranked angel of Yoruichi's team, she is the angel of immortality, or better known as the angel of fate and life. She is able to lengthen the time of a human's life, she can not kill them, but decide how long till they die. She has a high temper and has a tendency to go off on people. The day her powers are the strongest is also on Halloween. Little is still known about Hiyori.

Lisa Yamomaru - Second most powerful angel of Yoruichi's team, she is the oldest of the team. Lisa is the angel of history and knows every important fact in history known to the universe. Even though she knows everything that has happened, she thrives for something to catch her interest. That is why she now runs the school newspaper. The day she is the most powerful is days of the year that celebrate important history events through the history. Little is still known about her.

Mashiro Kuna - Ranked third of the team, she is the angel of strength. She has incredible strength and can easily throw a guy three times her size over her shoulder like a piece of trash. She is part of the drama club and is an gifted actress. Her power increases only when the sun is out. Little is still known about her.

Ururu Tsumugiya - Ranked number four, Ururu is the angel of time. She can see events that have yet to happen and is able to twist fate, even though not many angel dare to try. Second youngest of the group, she is a excellent cook for her age and size. She does not have a special day when her powers increase. Little is still known about her.

Lirin Gigai - Fifth strongest angel on the team, she is the angel of paradise. She is able to make dreams come true and can extract a dream from someone's mind if too far fetched. Even as the youngest, Lirin is a child prodigy. Her powers increase in the night. Little is still known about her.

Byakuya Kuchiki - Rukia's older brother, he is one of the high priest of the Society of Angels. Even with his calm and cool expression, he is a loving brother and does what ever in his power to make sure his sister is safe. Little is still known.

Please keep reading! Comment!


	5. offical chapter 4

**Angel of Music**

As the team walked to school together, they were discussing their plans for the weekend. "I think we should send reports to the head council to let them know how progress is going here." Momo suggested. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement, all except Rukia. She seemed to be staring into space a little dazed by something. "Rukia?" Momo questioned. Rukia didn't answer. "Hello? Rukia?" Kira questioned after. Still no reply. Hiyori stepped forward. "I got this one." She took off her sandal and smacked Rukia across the face with it. Rukia snapped her head to Hiyori with a glare. "What the hell was that for?!?!" She yelled rubbing her cheek. Hiyori just grinned and pointed to Momo. "Rukia, are you okay? You been out of it since last night." Rukia turned her head away from the group with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, just had something on my mind." She muttered before jogging a little a head of the group to avoid further questioning. Momo rose an eyebrow at Rukia's odd behavior but decided that if she wanted to tell her she would do it on her own time.

***************************************

As the team reached the gates of the school, they saw Rangiku at the gates. She turned to them with a serious look. "I believe there was a talk that we never got discuss, right?" Rukia, Momo, and Orihime sent the team a nervous glance. "I think you guys might want to come along." Rukia muttered to the team. The team gave them confused looks, but followed the four girls into the school.

The found themselves in a empty classroom in the high school division. Rangiku closed the door behind her and turned towards the team. "Please explain what I heard at the restaurant, cause I could only come up with two conclusions." "They're Angels." The group snapped their heads to the door. There stood a girl, probably a junior at best, with long deep violet hair giving them a blank stare. "Angels?" Rangiku whispered. The girl nodded. "Yes, I've been watching for a while. My father wanted to study their power." The girl explained. The team were wide eyed. "How do you know about angels?" Rukia demanded. "My father was once one." the girl replied. The team was surprised by this. "Mayuri, once high priest of Angel society. Gave up his position to live on Earth." The group gasped. "Your father is the Great Mayuri?!" Momo hissed out in surprise. The girl nodded her head. "I am Nemu Kurotsuchi, half-Angel of Karakura Town." The girl introduced herself with a slight bow.

The group stared. She continued. "I was born of a human mother and angel father. Even after given up his rights as an angel my father still kept his immense power. Thus when I was born, I to had also gained angel like abilities." Rangiku, finally recovering from her shock, spoke up. "So wait. Let me get this straight. All of you guys are angels?" The group nodded. A moment went by without anyone speaking in till Rangiku grinned. "Sweet."

*******************************************

As the boy entered the school, they could see that something was up with Ulquiorra.

"Dude, are you okay? You seem like you're on edge today." Ichigo commented. Ulquiorra wasn't listening. "Earth to ice cube." Shinji added in. Still no reply. Nnoitra stepped forward with a grin. "I got this one." He swiftly lifted his foot and landed a good kick to the back of Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra turned to the guys with a icy scowl. "May I ask why the kick was necessary to get my attention?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Because it was either that or trick you into thinking Orihime was passing by." Ulquiorra turned his head away with a humph. "What's been eating at you?" Ishida questioned. Ulquiorra stared straight forward. "I…….. don't know." was all he whispered.

*******************************************

As the boys entered the school, they spotted Rangiku with Momo, Rukia, and their little gang. They waved to them and made their way over.

Hiyori saw them coming and grinned. "My favorite victims." The group chuckled and watched as Hiyori make her way over to them. "Hiyori sure has changed since we left heaven." Lisa muttered. Kira gave her a curious glance. "Really? What was she like?" Lisa smiled. "She was so neat and proper, then when we came here she let loose. I guess that's what happenings when you follow rules your whole life." Lisa explained. Kira turned his head to Hiyori who was teasing the boys by insulting them in French. He smiled. "Yeah I guess that does happen." Kira replied as he turned and made his way into his classroom.

*********************************************

As the day started, Everyone was acting normally. All except for Ulquiorra. He seemed so out of it that day, forgetting his homework, practically failing a science quiz, and got a detention for spacing out in class. Orihime grew concerned but every time she got close, he found some excuse to leave. Orihime was beginning to think his mind was on last night's events and felt a bit guilty about it. She knew by his reaction that it was his first kiss. She was partly happy she was his first kiss, but also ashamed of herself for taking it from him. She only wished it was him that got her first kiss. She knew long enough that he wasn't the first human to see her and regretted every time she used that technique. Rukia seemed to notice Ulquiorra's strange behavior too and confronted Orihime about it.

"Do you know why he's acting like that?" She asked when the bell for free period sounded. Orihime looked down at her lap shamefully. "He saw me yesterday when I was fulfilling my duties." Rukia's eyes widened. "I used 'that' technique on him, but I think he still remembers last night." Rukia's expression went back to normal and nodded her head in sympathy. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will pass. I guess he's still confused about weather it was a dream or not." Rukia replied as she patted Orihime's back. Orihime sent Rukia a wary smile. "Thanks, I guess it's just bothering me that he's not talking to me." Rukia nodded her head in understandment. "Well just wait a few days, I'm sure it will pass. He doesn't have wrath as his deadly sin anyway." Orihime looked to Rukia with confused eyes. "Really? What one does he have?" Rukia grinned and pretended like she was locking her mouth. "Sorry. Only non-angels and sin protectors like me can know." Orihime pouted but didn't push on further. "Well come on, time to get to class." Orihime stated. Rukia smiled. "Okay, just meet me in homeroom. I got to do something." Orihime nodded and set of towards homeroom. As soon as Orihime was out of sight and no one was coming down the hall, she pulled out a long piece of parchment. It read:

**Sin Holders of Karakura Town High School**

Uryu Ishida - Pride

Shinji Hirako - Pride

Love Aikawa - Sloth

Kensei Muguruma - Wrath

Rojuro Otoribashi - Gluttony

Tessai Tsukabishi - Envy

Ichigo Kurosaki - Wrath

Soi Fon Kawakawa - Wrath

Isane Kotetsu - Gluttony

Yamada Hanataro - Pride

Shunsei Kyoraku - Gluttony

Toshiro Hitsugaya - Lust

Ulquiorra Cifer - Lust

Ikkaku Madarame - Wrath

Nnoitra Jiruga - Pride

Kisuke Urahara - Sloth

Her eyes were set on Ulquiorra's name. She couldn't help but grin. "Let's see how long he holds up." With that the list disintegrated into ash and disappeared from sight.

*********************************************

**Normal P.O.V**

**Orihime**

Orihime thought for sure she could stand Ulquiorra not talking to her………. She knew she was lying to herself. Every time she came near him, he would make some excuse to leave. And when she tried to greet him, he would turn towards someone else and ignore her. So when Spanish class rolled in, she was sure she could at least get a word out of him.

When the bell for Spanish rung, Orihime bolted from her desk. When she entered the classroom, she noticed that she was the first one there. She smiled hopefully. She took her seat and waited for Ulquiorra to show up.

After only two minutes Orihime heard the door to the classroom open. She snapped her head towards the door to see that Ulquiorra was standing there, practically frozen in his spot. Orihime smiled and waved at him. He only frowned and calmly made his way towards the desk next to Orihime. "So Ulquiorra! How was your day today?" Orihime questioned trying to start a conversation. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra just grunted in response. "Did you understand that quiz in geometry class today? It seemed pretty easy." Orihime continued. Ulquiorra remained silent. "Do you want have lunch today with me and the others? Everyone is chipping in to shar-" 'Will you just shut up?" Orihime froze. The cold words of Ulquiorra ran down her spine like icy cold water made it's way down her shirt; cold and slick. She felt the tears slowly making their way to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Orihime stood from her desk and gathered her stuff. "Where are you going?" Ulquiorra questioned, obviously surprised by her actions. Not trusting her voice to speak, she ignored Ulquiorra's question and took a seat in another desk farther away from Ulquiorra. Before Ulquiorra could ask again, the class started to file in.

**Ulquiorra**

The boy named Tessai Tsukabishi took the seat next to Ulquiorra. "Having trouble with your girlfriend?" He questioned Ulquiorra. Turned to the boy with a cold glare, thus making the boy turn his attention back to the teacher who just started her lecture. Ulquiorra mentally sighed. Why didn't he just rip her heart out and stomp on it? That probably would have been less painful. Ulquiorra knew he shouldn't take his frustration out on Orihime, he just felt he should avoid her for the time being. But he also knew that was practically impossible in his book, since he hung out with Orihime every chance he got. Ulquiorra gazed at Orihime from the corner of his eye, but all he could see was her mane of bright orange hair that acted like a wall between him and her face. He felt the pain in his heart, just knowing it was him that made her act like this was nerve wreaking. Suddenly, the bell rang. Ulquiorra's head snapped up to the clock on the wall. He almost let out a frustrated growl. "I'm so going to tank the next test." The boy Tessai, who was still in the classroom, handed him a piece of paper. Ulquiorra sent him a slightly confused glance. "You have enough problems on your hands, just take this." Before Ulquiorra could reply, the boy put the piece of paper in Ulquiorra's hand and walked off. Ulquiorra took a look at the paper. It had the notes from today's lecture and a room number scribbled on the bottom. He knew this classroom number; 147 Mr. Urahara's classroom. He had no idea why that guy would give him this note, but something gave him a warning vibe to be cautious with this information. He glanced at the clock to see that his next period was going to start in 30 seconds. He groaned and bolted out of the classroom.

*********************************************

**Still Ulquiorra**

When the last bell of the day rang, Ulquiorra found himself outside the classroom door of Mr. Urahara. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

When her first walked in, he could see that Tessai was in there along with a young guy, who looked like he could be in his early twenties. Tessai smiled over at Ulquiorra. "Welcome! Please come on in!" Ulquiorra silently made his way towards the two. He got right down to the point. "Why did you summon me here?" Ulquiorra questioned. Urahara gave him a small grin. "Don't worry about that just yet, I just want to ask you a few questions for you before I tell you my reason for summoning." Ulquiorra sighed, but grudgingly sat down in one of the chairs. Urahara smiled. "Now. First question. How are your friends?" Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow at this. "……They're fine." He replied cautiously. The young teacher smiled and continued. "Next. Have you made new friends?" Ulquiorra frowned at this. "More or less." He muttered in reply. Urahara nodded. "Have you had any strange dreams?" Ulquiorra drew the line there. "What purpose do these questions hold?" Ulquiorra demanded in annoyance. Urahara just held out his hand. "Patience my young freshman. Just answer the question." Ulquiorra turned his gaze towards his lap. "…..yes." He whispered almost inaudible to the two guys. Mr. Urahara simply smiled. "Thank you. Now I can tell you why I asked for your company." Ulquiorra sent him a frown. "And what may that be?" he questioned the teacher. Urahara turned to Ulquiorra with a weird smile. "Have you ever heard about Angels?"

*********************************************

**Rukia**

As Rukia made her way down the streets towards her apartment building, she heard a shouting coming from behind her. She turned to see Ichigo run up the sidewalk. She grinned and waited for him to catch up. When he reached her, he was breathing heavily. "Is there something I can help you with?" Rukia questioned, a bit amused by his out of breath state. He glared up at her and stood up straighter handing her a envelope. Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pants. "Rangiku made me deliver that to you, she just told me to give it to you and not to read it." Rukia looked up at him. "Did you try?" Ichigo's ears turned a slight red. "Like I could read it! It's writing in French! The devil language." He growled. Rukia giggled. "Well, why don't you come up to my apartment and have a drink? You seem like you need one." Rukia suggested. Ichigo looked unsure. Rukia grinned. "Believe me. They won't get the wrong idea. Now come on." Ichigo felt Rukia grab his hand and started to drag him down the street.

When Rukia reached her apartment, she saw a note on the door. She scanned it. "What does it say?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia frowned. "I got to go see someone down on the 5th floor, just stay in the apartment. Look around if you want, just don't touch anything." Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia stuffed the card key into his hand and ran off towards the 5th floor.

When she reached it, she found the team was gathered around a fairly large table. Ms. Yoruichi beckoned for Rukia to take a seat. "I would like to announce that another Angel has joined our team." A young girl with bubblegum pink hair stood and bowed to the team. "I am Yachiru Nerwly. I am very honored to meet the elite team of Karakura Town." (She's older in this and taller) Yoruichi nodded in approval and motioned for Yachiru to take a seat. "Now, about the mission we have been assigned; I think I found an area of which we have noted a lot of spiritual pressure." The group fell silent. Yoruichi sighed. "It seems it's coming from the junior hallway." Orihime turned her head to Rukia and Momo with a questioning gaze. The two knew what she was talking about and Rukia rose from her seat. "Actually, Ms. Yoruichi. We have found interesting information." Yoruichi turned to Rukia. "I'm all ears…………..

*********************************************

**Ichigo**

As he let himself into the apartment, he could see that the two never left it less then perfect. He wandered out to the large balcony and looked out to the sky. "Nice view." He muttered to himself. He retreated back into the apartment and wandered down the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He saw that the girls had their names on the doors and he walked over to Rukia's door. He cautiously pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He wasn't surprised how clean it was, what got him was all the religious things, he saw in there. (Bible, a cross hanging over the door, picture of the first dinner, the closet held her shirts with religious sayings on them) "Didn't think she would be very religious." He mused as he scanned over the room. Something caught his eye. Something slightly sticking out from under the pillows. He pulled it out to find it was a book. He read the cover. "Reports?" Ichigo repeated, unsure of what it meant. He would have snuck a peak inside it if he didn't hear the door slam shut. "I'm back!!" Ichigo heard Rukia's voice call out. He instantly stuffed the book back under her pillows and shuffled out of the room.

He found Rukia in the kitchen making dinner. She turned to him. "Staying for dinner?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's not like my dad really is going to flip out too bad." He joked. Rukia grinned and turned back to the food she was cooking. Ichigo watched as Rukia flitted around the kitchen so gracefully. "Mind if I help?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia turned to him. "Sure, just try not burn the food." She teased. Ichigo sent her a glare, but helped Rukia prepare the dinner.

It was silent between the two for a while. "So where is Momo?" Ichigo questioned, trying to start a little conversation. "Just doing some airings. She'll be back for dinner." Rukia replied, not looking up from what she was doing. Ichigo was slightly disappointed by this, but didn't show it. Once they finished, they heard the door open. "Hey I'm home." Momo walked into the kitchen. She turned to Ichigo slightly surprised. "Hey Ichigo, you're joining us for dinner?" She questioned. Ichigo nodded. Momo smiled. "Well then, we're happy to have you over."

All through the dinner, the three were silent. When they finished, Momo retreated to her room leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. Ichigo snuck a glance at his watch. "I got to get going." Rukia nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you in school." Ichigo made his way towards the door, but before he opened the door, Rukia grabbed his hand. Ichigo felt his face turn a slight pink with the smirk Rukia was giving him. She pulled him down and whispered into his ear. "Bye bye mon fraise peu chaud." She lip "accidentally" brushed his earlobe. He sucked in his breath. He felt her move away from him and he practically bolted out of the room.

**********************************************

When Ichigo made it out of the building, he was as red as a fire truck. "Never. Going. In. there. AGAIN!" He growled under his breath. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stocked off home.

****************************************

**Rukia**

Rukia watched as Ichigo walked off and couldn't help but grin. "You enjoy, messing with him." Momo noted from the balcony sliding doors. Rukia turned to Momo with a grin. Momo sighed. "Just remember to keep his emotions in check too." Rukia was silent. Momo walked back inside and left Rukia to think.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I sat down on one of the ledges and looked up at the sky. I looked like I was just teasing, but I knew what I really wanted to do. I felt tempted to kiss him more times then I thought possible, most of which the times he was yelling at me, I just wanted to feel that frustration inside his soul and just melt into it. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Orihime, angel form and all. She took a seat next to me. "Love trouble?" She questioned. I smiled weakly at her. "How'd you guess?" I questioned. "Can feel your pressure all the way down town." She teased. I lightly smacked her and sighed. "That obvious huh?" I muttered darkly. She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Love can make you do some weird things some times." Rukia chuckled. "I guess teasing him like that counts as weird right?" Orihime nodded but giggled. "Well if it helps, Momo got a "love note." I nearly burst out laughing. Orihime stood from her seat. "Well, I better get back to my duties. Why did they only have to put one angel of love in this town?" She whined. I only grinned as I watched her take off into the sky. I stood from my seat and looked down at where Orihime was once sitting to see an envelope. I looked warily up into the sky. "You sure do your job right." With that I entered the apartment.

**End of Rukia's P.O.V.**

**************************************************

When the sun rose the next morning, Rukia and Momo heard a knocking at the door. Rukia materialized in front of the door. "Who is it?" Rukia called. "It's Rangiku and Nemu! Open up!" Came the shrill shout of Rangiku. Rukia opened the door to see Nemu and Rangiku standing in the door way. "How was duties last night, Momo?" Rangiku questioned as Momo entered view. She groaned. "So… much…. Work!" She pretended to pass out getting a few giggles from the girls. Ever since Rangiku got in on the secret she spent every minute with the team and Nemu, asking them questions about the angels. Rukia noticed that the girls weren't in their uniforms. "Why aren't you in your school uniform?" Rukia questioned. Rangiku grinned and pointed to Nemu. "Where skipping today, you are too." Momo heard that and was instantly at the door. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "We're going to go have a talk with my father." Nemu explained. Rukia's eyes grew wide. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi!?!?!" Rukia hissed. Nemu nodded. Momo grew nervous. "But can't we get in trouble for skipping school?" Momo noted. Rangiku grinned and handed them two notes. "Fake doctor notes, just hand those in tomorrow in school and you'll be fine." Before Rukia or Momo could respond, they felt themselves being dragged into the apartment. "Come on you two need to change! Besides! Orihime and the others are coming too." The girls felt a little uneasy about this, but were forced to change and leave with the girls.

When they reached downtown, they could see the others there. To make sure they didn't get caught they all made sure to wear a disguise. (They were actually pretty good disguises too) Hiyori glared at Rangiku. "Why do I have to wear this?!?!" she wore a light blue sundress, white flip flops, and her hair was down from their pigtails along with a cream colored newsboy hat. (Like Shinji wears in the series) Rangiku rolled her eyes. "So they won't recognize you." Hiyori grumbled under her breath but didn't reply. Nemu pulled a list from her bag. "Before we go see Mayuri, we have to pick up a few things." She handed the team more pieces of paper. "If you don't mind, can you please retrieve these items? He needs them for an experiment." Some of the group mumbled but took one of the pieces of paper. Orihime looked over the group. "I think we should change our appearances just a little more." Orihime suggested. Hiyori groaned. "Why?!? I'm wearing a freaking dress!! What else can I do?!?!" Orihime pointed a finger at Hiyori's face and a faint glow covered it. After a second, it disappeared. Hiyori motioned for someone to give her a mirror, which Mashiro handed to her. Her face shown horror when she saw her reflection. Her eyes were slightly wider and gave off an innocent sparkle to them also her fangs were gone. She turned to Orihime. "I am so going to get you for this!!" She growled. Orihime shrugged. "Some people can recognize you by your facial appearances, you were still to recognizable." Hiyori still looked pretty pissed but huffed away with her list. Rangiku's face held a hint of amusement. "To think she said that with that face, funny." The group chuckled. Kira, who now wore a baseball cap over his now black hair smiled. "Well I guess we should get this stuff before we fall into a discussion on Hiyori's appearance." The team grinned, but split up to retrieve the items.

********************************************

**Hiyori**

As she wandered the downtown, she noticed a yellow dot coming down the road. As it got closer she saw that it was a school bus. Suddenly the wind picked up, causing the hat on her head to fly off her head. Hiyori cursed under her breath and ran after the hat. As soon as she caught the hat on the corner, the bus was stopping at the red light next to her. She heard some of the wolf whistles from the bus, most likely directed at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to it. Her eyes scanned the windows and stopped dead on someone.

Shinji Hirako.

She knew him all right. A few years back she used him as an human shield during a food fight. He was just staring at her so intensely that it made her slightly uncomfortable. The wind picked up again, causing Hiyori's hair to ruffle in the wind. She examined Shinji's reactions, to see that his mouth was slightly opened and his cheeks had a slight pink on them. _Does he like my hair like this? _Hiyori mused silently. To test this, she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head causing her hair have more of a disheveled look. His cheeks grew darker. She grinned, which came out as a sweet smile. His face darkened. _I guess this face has some ups. _Hiyori mused silently. Soon the light changed color and the bus started to move. Hiyori felt a slight flutter in her heart when Shinji grinned back at her. Hiyori watched as he disappeared down the street. She looked down at the piece of paper and cursed under her breath. "God dammit." She suddenly looked up to the sky with a slight wince. "Sorry." she muttered as she shuffled down the street.

**Rukia and Momo**

As the two strolled down the street, they held various bags with different items. "Man, this so tiring sometimes!" Rukia whined as she stuffed the list back into her pocket after coming out of a store. Momo giggled. "Well, it will give you a work out." Momo commented. Rukia sent her a playful glare. "Hey! I have muscle!" To prove it, Rukia set the bags down next to her, pushed up her sleeve, and flexed her muscles. Momo giggled. "Hey! What are you two doing? You should be in school!" The two turned to see a man with a potbelly and wearing a police uniform. Rukia sent Momo and slight wink telling her to follow her lead. "Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici." Rukia responded coolly. The police officer's face turned confused. "What? Speak English!" He snapped. Momo decided she wanted in on the fun, replied. "We're….. not…… from…..here." She made sure her voice had a thick French accent. The officer's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Didn't know. Welcome to Karakura Town." With that he skittered off, probably embarrassed about looking stupid. When he was out of view the two broke into a fit of laughter. "That was almost too easy." Rukia commented as she wiped the tears from her eyes. (From laughing so much) Momo nodded her head in agreement stifling a fit of giggles. Rukia then heard a loud gong go off. Signifying that noon had arrived. (Let's say Karakura Town had a clock tower) Rukia groaned. "Come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Momo whined a little, but picked up half the bags and followed Rukia down the street.

**Orihime**

Orihime was happily strolling down the streets of Karakura. She held a few bags filled with various items in them and twirled a piece of her orange hair in between her fingers. She looked up to the sky. She smiled. _What a day for love!_ she mused silently as she watched young adults and their lovers walk down the streets holding hands and laughing together. "Woman?" Orihime stopped dead in her tracks. "Is that you?" She kept still, but almost jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She winced at the intense stare Ulquiorra was giving her. "U-Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?" She stuttered out nervously. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." She noted the anger in his voice. She looked away from him. "I-I'm doing some airings today." She replied in a whispered. "And you couldn't wait in till after school?" He pushed further. Orihime shook her head. "I was required to deliver these items to Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Ulquiorra grip got slightly tighter. "What does he need from YOU that Nemu can't get him?" he growled. Orihime felt her eyes starting to water up and quickly dropped her head so that she was staring at the sidewalk. "Answer me." Ulquiorra growled. Orihime didn't reply. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's chin and forced her to look at him.

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V**

I felt a stab of guilt in my chest as I saw those unshed tears in her eyes. I wasn't trying to be harsh, but ever since that talk with Mr. Urahara I've been more irritably.

**Flashback**

"_Have you ever heard of Angels?" Mr. Urahara questioned. I gave him a clearly aggravated look. "What do angels have to do with this?" I snapped at him. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a tattered book and handed it to me. The cover read; __**Tales of Heaven**__. I sent him a confused look. "What's this?" I asked bluntly. He ushered for me to open it. I gingerly flipped open to the front page and read:_

_**For years, Angels lived in harmony with each other, nothing was out of place in Paradise. But then one day, an angel revolted and was banished from Paradise. When he was banished, he built a kingdom underground, blazing and completely dangerous. When the angels heard of this, they were enraged. They tried to eliminate the kingdom of hell, but those who tried were captured and where stripped of their wings, forcing them to become falling angels. When the angels used every tactic they had, they went to the Lord seeking advice. He told them not to worry for life will take the route it chooses. Soon after this the head council of Angels were discussing ways to at least keep the Kingdom of Hell at bay. **_

_**Council of Angels, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood from his seat and suggested his plan about beings be called; humans. The angels saw them on Earth were quite disgusted by what they saw. Murder, greed, lust, gluttony, they were everything a Angel wasn't. He told them that when a new human is brought into the world, he could see that they start off pure, he suggested a way to keep those newborns pure. To purify an human was interesting procedure for angels, many at first rejected the idea, but they soon grew more desperate when the Kingdom of Hell was growing stronger. Mayuri sent a large amount of angels around the world and dubbed them guardian angels. After this procedure had started, the council could see a decrease in Hell's power. Even though it was a good idea and method, there were not enough angels to do these jobs. Soon Mayuri advised a new method. He split the human world into sectors. Every sector was advised by at least 5 high ranked angels and they watched over that sector and made sure that humans didn't get to sinful. For 137 years this method weakened Hell to the point it wasn't a even a threat. But then suddenly these strange beings started to appear. **_

_**They were advisors to hell and snuck into world of the living and put bad seeds inside humans. When the angels found this, they grew worried, and thus went to Mayuri for a new method. Mayuri was still analyzing these strange new enemies and didn't spare the council a word. The council started to send more angels down to put these enemies at bay. Due to an angels morals they could not kill the enemies. **_

_**Years went by quickly and these beings, who called themselves Bounts, were turning humans against each other. Finally, when the sectors in the human world were about to break apart, Mayuri had gathered the angels together. He showed them a gate. It was pure white and was shaped as wings. He went to the Lord and asked him to grant him the power of "difference and reason", the Lord granted him these powers with out question and returned to the gate. He summoned the new powers and fused them with the gate. He asked for two of the Strongest angels to step forward. They stepped forward and where put through the gates. When they came out the other side, they where transformed. Mayuri had announced that they were the guardians of Heaven's gates. For the gates had giving these two angels the power of protection. Mayuri explained that once an Angel steps through it, they will receive a power that can help purify the human world. As each Angel stepped through, every angel was giving a power. When these new and transformed angels, they were giving new jobs to do. **_

_**Instead of just watching the humans, they used their powers to increase liking of arts, stronger bonds, and added more love to the humans' lives. With this happening, Bounts where powerless against most humans. But still, some humans degraded themselves and chose the darker side. Both even with these humans, the world seemed at a balance. When the Head Council Angels requested Mayuri to lead the Council, Mayuri declined. He asked the Lord if he could resign his position to live among the humans. The Lord granted it, but questioned Mayuri's reason for asking. He stated that he had watched these humans for many years and still wants to learn more about them. When Mayuri left Paradise, he chose to live in a small town. As centuries passed, the town was named Karakura Town and had remarkably high positive pressure. Some angels suggested that it was because of Mayuri's presence but some also stated that it was because of the humans. **_

_**As time rolled by, something so tragic happened. A young angel named Nelliel Tu Oderschvank had received a command to follow this human. He had shaggy brown hair and looked completely gentle. When she hid her wings and approached the man, she was met with a gentle smile that she instantly fell for. **_

_**As time rolled on, Nelliel grew attached to the human. But one day, Nelliel felt a strange aura around him. When he lead her towards the river on the outskirts of town he pulled out a knife. She eyes grew wide when he held it to her. Nelliel tried to stop him from swinging but it proved useless. She tried to run, but he instantly grabbed her hair. He stabbed her back. Nelliel let out a high pitch screech as light bolted from her back. **_

_**When she awoke, she saw other angels surrounding her. She turned to her side and saw the limp body of the man she thought she trusted. **_

_**She had broken the rules; she killed a human. **_

_**She was sentenced to disappear, but on the day of her execution she disappeared from Paradise and was never seen again. **_

_**Till this day, they search for her. That green haired angel who was sentenced for a crime she did not ever try to commit. THE END.**_

_As I finished the book, I looked up to Mr. Urahara. "I am from Bount blood, my father had fallen for my mother and was blessed with me. Hell had heard of this and distinguished my father, leaving my mother to raise me. When I was about 10 years old, my mother passed away due to bad health. Before she passed away she had giving me this book and told me never to forget about fate and hope. I summoned you here because you give off the pressure of being approached by an angel." I felt like my head was spinning from all of this information. Tessai handed me a glass of water, sensing my distress. I gulped down the drink and turned to Urahara. "So you're telling me I saw an angel last night?" Urahara grinned. "You said it not me." With that he sat up from his char and left the room with Tessai in toe. _

**End of Flashback**

Now here I am pretty much making the girl I care so deeply about cry. I loosened my grip on her shoulders and released her chin from my grip. I brushed my finger across Orihime's cheek to wipe the tear that made it's way out of her eye. "Please don't cry." I whispered into her ear. She tensed up but quickly relaxed. She then started to rub at her eyes, trying to get the remaining tears out. I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday, I was out of line and shouldn't have said such disgraceful words to you." I felt her hand come to my cheek and I looked up in surprise. She smiled down at me, which caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and my heart to flutter. "It's okay, I know you don't mean to be like that. I guess I'm just not used to it." I instantly embraced her in a hug. I didn't care about the strange looks I was getting, all I cared about right now was this beautiful girl in front of me. When I released Orihime from my embrace, her face a light shade of pink, which I found looked good on her. She glanced down at her watch. "I got to go, Mayuri needs these ingredients soon." I felt a slight prick of suspicion when hearing that name, but hid my reaction. "Okay. I got to go meet the guys at the café, we decided to leave campus for lunch today." I explained. Orihime gave me one last wave and ran off down the street. I didn't think twice, I bolted for the guys.

When I reached the café, I motioned the guys to follow me. They seemed confused, but followed me out. "What's up?" Toshiro questioned. "I saw Orihime on my way here." Nnoitra snorted. "Well I guess she decided to play hooky today, big deal." I shook my head. "I don't think she just did this for fun, she told me was doing airings for a Mr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." The guys' eyes grew wide with horror. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi?!?! That nut job who believes angels are real?!?!" Ichigo exclaimed. _I guess everyone here seems to know about him but me. _I ignored the comment about angel believer and continued. "I truthfully don't think she's doing this alone. I think the others are probably helping too. I mean it's no coincident that they all decided to skip today." Some of the guys grumbled in agreement. "So what do we do about it? It's not like we know where he lives." Ishida commented. Chad rose his head. "I do." he said. The guys didn't question on how he knew but simply followed him down the streets.

**End of Ulquiorra's P.O.V**

**********************************************

As the boys found themselves being lead towards a large house in downtown Karakura. "How do we get in?" Ichigo questioned. Ishida took out a sewing kit and pulled out a needle. He approached the door and inserted it into the lock. When they heard a click they quickly entered the building.

When they entered the house, they could see that there was a lot of things relating to angels, heaven, all that stuff decorating the place. They suddenly heard voices. "It is so nice to meet the great Mayuri Kurotsuchi." It sounded like Rukia talking, making Ichigo fall out of surprise. It caused a near by vase to fall and shatter to the floor. "Who's out there?!?!" They heard Rukia demand. The guys tried to escape, but where too late. Rukia entered the front entrance to find the boys there. "What are you guys doing here?!?!" Clearly not expecting them to be here. Ulquiorra stepped forward. "We want to know what you guys where doing here." Rukia scanned the group and was clearly distressed about this. "Look guys I know you are wondering what we're doing, but it's none of your concern." Rukia tried to reason. Ichigo glared at her. "Like hell it is!" Rukia turned from the group and looked up to the ceiling muttering something around, "He didn't mean that." "No! Don't touch that!" They heard a man shout. The boys looked to Rukia again. "What was that?" Shinji questioned. Before Rukia could respond they heard a scream. "GET OUT!" On plain instinct the boys ran towards the scream. (Like the fools they are) They ignored Rukia shouts of protest, and ran down the hall towards the voice. But when they opened the door, all they saw was a giant explosion.

They heard screams, crying, gasp, they felt pain, ease, and then………..everything went black.

**What happened to the boys?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Will they be alright?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Why did the boys do something SOOOOO stupid?!?!?!?!?!**

(I already got that answer)

**Find out in the next chapter!!**

**French Phrases**

Bye bye mon fraise peu chaud. Means…….. Bye bye my little hot strawberry.

Nous sommes désolés. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Means……… We're sorry. We're not from around here.

Sorry for the lack of French!

But Please Comment!


	6. Author note

**I just wanted to inform some of my readers, that I made a few errors evolving Rukia and Momo's extra activates, such as kendo team and tennis. I wrote that Rukia was on the tennis team while Momo was on the kendo team, even though I wrote it vise-versa in chapter 2. I just wanted to inform you guys about that before I start getting comments about that. **

**So keep on reading! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay!! School just started and it cut down the time I have to type. But here's the new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Music**

**Ulquiorra P.O.V**

My head felt like it was about to burst.

I let out a little groan of pain and opened my eyes. "I see you're awake." I turned my head to see a man wearing a white lab coat. He had a striking resemblance of Ishida. "Where am I?" The man picked up a clip board next to the bed. "You're in the hospital. A couple of girls brought you and your friends in saying you got into a fight and they found you on the street." The doctor explained. I looked around the room and started to notice that most of my friends where in there as well. "There were a few more, but one went home stating that he was feeling fine…" _Chad. _I noted silently. "The silver haired boy had the worst injuries so we had to put him in another room." _Toshiro._ "And we had to move the boy with the black hair, due to his…… colorful language." _Stupid Nnoitra. _The doctor scanned the clip board. "You should be able to leave by this afternoon." I nodded and looked around the room.

Ichigo had some bandages wrapped around his head, Shinji's right arm was in a cast, and Ishida's hands were wrapped in bandages along with a breathing machine hooked up to him. He turned to the doctor. "Do you know the girls' names?" I found myself question. He shook his head. "No names, but some of them did stay. I can call them in." I nodded my head. The doctor bowed and left the room. I heard a groan to my left. "Welcome back to real world." I replied bluntly. Ichigo rubbed his head and turned to me. "Where the hell are we?" He grumbled. "Hospital." I replied dully. He snapped up and looked around the room frantically. "What?!?! Why the hell are we here?!?" He shouted. I sighed in annoyance. "Do you want to wake up the rest of the hospital?" "To late." Ichigo and I turned to see Shinji sitting up in his bed and rubbing his head with his unbroken hand. "What exactly happened to us?" Shinji questioned. "You got beat up and left for dead." We snapped our heads to the door to see Rukia leaning against the door frame. "Take it easy, looks like you got messed up pretty badly." To prove her point further, Ichigo flinched when he tried to get out of the bed. "Do you guys remember anything from yesterday?" She questioned. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I did yesterday. "I remember getting up and going to school, but…….. I can't remember no more then that." I muttered softly. I knew something was missing from my memory but something in my head is blocking that memory. "A case of amnesia. Pretty common with a concussion." The doctor commented as he walked passed Rukia into the room. For some reason, Rukia looked relieved from my answer. I was about to ask but Ichigo cut me off. "Where's Toshiro and Nnoitra? I remember that they were with us." Rukia smiled a little. "If you're talking about the boy with black hair and cussing out the doctors, he's down the hall with the mentally insane patients." Shinji grinned from his seat. "We all knew he would end up there sooner or later." Ichigo commented as he grinned. Rukia chuckled, but seemed more forced then real. "Well, I better get going, school is going to start soon." Rukia gave us one more fake smile and left. "She seems kind of off." I stated as soon as she left. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusing. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "Usually she would make some kind of snotty remark or flirt with you, but she didn't do anything." I stated in the bluntest tone I had. Ichigo's face turned a remarkable shade of red. "W-what do y-you mean F-flirt?!?!?! She freaking tortures me!!" Shinji scoffed. "Yeah right. You actually like it when she talks to you like that. You know I'm right." Ichigo was silent. "Thought so." Shinji muttered before flopping back onto his bed. I turned towards the door. "Excuse me, was Ms. Kuchiki the only one here?" the doctor shook his head. "There were a few others, in fact……… one of them refused to leave last night to watch over Mr. Hitsugaya." The doctor explained. I chuckled. I found myself looking out the window. _Why do I feel so…………… unusual? _

**********************************************

**Toshiro's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and blinked out the gunk in my eyes.

I turned my head to my side to see Momo leaned against the bed, sound asleep.

Whoa, rewind.

I almost jumped out of the bed if it wasn't for something tugging at my arm. I looked to see some tube hooked to my arm. _Where am I?_ "Hmm……." I snapped my head to Momo at my side. I studied her face. It held such innocence, I almost let hormones get the best of me. I watched as her eyes fluttered open and stare at me. She smiled at me. "Good morning Toshiro." She greeted as she sat up and stretched her back out. I watched, completely mesmerized by the way the sun came through the window and hit her, making her seem like she a angel sent from above. (Right on the mark) "How are you feeling?" Momo questioned as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. I sighed. "Fine." I lied. I felt a headache coming on and my body felt sore. It also seemed Momo didn't buy it either. She gently placed a hand on my arm, causing me to wince a bit in pain. She frowned. "Liar." She scolded. I groaned and slumped back against the bed. It was silent for a while, till Momo broke the silence. "Toshiro? Do you remember anything from yesterday?" I frowned and thought about this. "It seemed all a blur after lunch. Why do you ask?" I asked her. She shifted nervously. "No reason, just curious." I could tell by how she spoke that what she replied was a lie. I tried harder to remember what happened, but I instantly got a skull splitting headache. Momo stood from her seat. "I got to get going, class is going to start soon and I don't want to be late. I'll meet you here once you're released this afternoon." I watched as she departed, feeling a little disappointed that she didn't stay. I mentally slapped myself. _Why would she stay? She has more important things to do then just watch over me._ I noted silently. Suddenly I heard the door open. "I see that you're awake." I turned to the doctor that entered the room. I nodded. "Your friends are awake, do wish to go see them?" the doctor questioned. I completely forgot the that the other guys were also there. I nodded.

**************************************

When I entered the room where the guys were being treated, I could see that most of them were awake aside from Ishida who was still passed out and still had the breathing mask on as well. Nnoitra sat in wheelchair next to Shinji's bed grumbling angrily. Ulquiorra turned his attention towards me. "Well look who showed up." He commented. I rolled my eyes as I put down the crutches down and took a seat on one of the visitor chairs. I side-glanced at Ishida's limp form. "He going to be okay?" Nnoitra waved it off. "He'll be fine, he puts up with us, right?" Some of the guys grumbled in agreement. It was silent for a solid minute till Ulquiorra spoke up. "Kuchiki visited today. Did anyone visit you?" I felt my face grow warm. "What's with the red face?" Nnoitra commented. Shinji grinned. "Oh! I guess someone DID visit you." I shifted my head away from the group and made it seem like I found more interest in the window.

They didn't buy it.

Ichigo sighed. "Hey look Toshiro. We all know that Momo was there." Shinji cut in. "AND that you're pretty much in love with her." I snapped my head to them and glared at them……. But I guess the blush that found it's way onto my face didn't make it too convincing. "Momo is just a classmate and nothing more! I mean she's only been here for at least a week!" I hissed at them. Nnoitra wiggled a finger at me. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" "What a wonderful phrase that one is!" We snapped our attention to the door to see a young man with messy blonde hair. "Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo questioned. The man nodded and took a seat next to me. "It's good to see you boys. Wow! I didn't think you were this hurt!" Mr. Urahara pointed out as he examined us. "What exactly are you here for?" Shinji questioned. Mr. Urahara turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "I actually came to retrieve my book I let Mr. Cifer over here borrow yesterday." Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow. "You did?" Ulquiorra questioned. Mr. Urahara sighed and shook his head. "I guess they erased your memory of everything from yesterday too." He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for us to hear. "What? What are you talking about? WHO are you talking about?" I found myself questioning. Mr. Urahara held up his hand to cut off my questions. "Don't worry. I'll answer all your questions about yesterday." He replied with a little wave of his hand. With that said, he went over to Ulquiorra's bed and picked up his backpack next to it and took a book out of it. The book looked really tattered and seemed to be older then Mr. Urahara. He placed the book on Ulquiorra's bed. "Right now, I think you might want to review what you read." As he finished his sentence, he made his way out of the room. Suddenly, Ishida started to stir. He pulled the breathing mask away from his mouth and sat up. Before he was able to question his surroundings, Ichigo spoke a simple; "Don't ask."

*********************************************

As the boys rest up, let's go see how the girls are doing.

**Rukia**

Rukia sat in her math class, trying to focus on her notes but found it useless when her mind would pop back to the incident.

**Flashback**

_The girls stood frozen to their spots as they watched the boys fall limp to the floor. Mayuri sighed. "Kids these days don't listen to instructions, Nemu please get the car ready, at least the boys are alive." With that said, Nemu left the room, but not before she had one look over the boys. Quickly, the girls rushed to the sides of their friends. Hiyori stood next to Shinji. "Stupid, don't you dare go and die on me yet." She whispered. It sounded harsh, but the girls could hear the desperation in her voice and were surprised to see her fall to her knees and stroke Shinji's face gently. Momo let a tear fall onto Toshiro's pale face. "Thank the lord you're alive." She whispered as she brushed the stray hairs from his face. Orihime was sobbing next to Ulquiorra's body and was holding his limp hand to her face. "Why didn't you just leave and not worry about me?" Orihime sobbed quietly. Rukia was standing over Ichigo's body and looked stone faced. Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, he isn't dead yet." Rukia let out something between a laugh and sob. She kneeled and brought Ichigo head up to lay on her lap. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "My little strawberry…………" she muttered under her breath._

**End of Flashback**

Rukia could feel her cheeks heat up at the memory. The kiss she placed on his cheek was enough to leave her wanting to kiss him again. She shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself. He's going to be just fine. _She was surprised with herself to find that she didn't break out in tears the minute she saw them awake. _Might have cried all my tears._ She thought half-heartily. But she also felt a little uneasy about when she entered their room. Something about their energy was off, like something mixed with their pressure. She shook that thought out of her head. _You're probably over thinking things. They haven't changed. Right? _Before she could ponder this a little bit more, the bell rang. Rukia looked up at the clock and saw that school had ended for the day. She cursed silently and gathered her stuff to leave.

****************************************************

When Rukia exited the school, she friends and team was waiting for her. Yoruichi was in the front. Rukia could see that a few kids found it odd for a teacher to be hanging out with teenagers, but Yoruichi didn't seem to notice. (Or care) "Come on, the boys should be leaving the hospital soon." Rukia nodded and climbed into the van Yoruichi rented and took off towards the hospital.

When they arrived they could see that the boys were just leaving. Momo jumped out of the car and waved to the guys. "Guys! Over here." she called. Rukia noticed the guys seemed a little nervous, though she didn't know why. Toshiro greeted Momo with a nod, causing Momo to pretty much tackle him in a hug. Toshiro winced slightly, but was definitely not complaining. When Momo released Toshiro she had a huge smile on her face. "So how are you guys feeling?" She questioned. The boys mumbled their "Fines.", "Okays." and Nnoitra's "Stupid doctors." Rangiku grinned, stepped forward, and grabbed Toshiro's wrist. "Come on! We have a meeting today! Let's get going." Toshiro rolled his eyes as he let Rangiku drag him. "So today you decide to show up for a meeting?" he commented bluntly. Rangiku just pouted and kept dragging him. "I think we ought to go too. Don't want to get on Kenpachi's bad side today." Ichigo pointed out. The guys groaned and followed Toshiro and Rangiku down the street, but not before sending the girls a nervous glance. When the guys and Rangiku were out of sight, Rukia turned to the girls. "I fear we have some things to take care." The group knew instantly what to do and quickly followed after the humans.

**Toshiro**

As the boys and Rangiku entered the meeting room for the Gotei 13, the whole room went silent. Mr. Yamamato; the principal and leader of the club, strolled up to the group. "Boys, I heard you were in the hospital yesterday and today. Are you feeling well?" Ulquiorra stepped forward and bowed. "Yes sir, we're up to today's work." Nnoitra nodded and grinned. "Yeah it's not like we're dead yet." Shinji grinned as well and turned to Toshiro. "Yeah, Momo wouldn't like that know would she?" Toshiro's gave Shinji a glare, but it didn't do much good with the blush that crept up his face. Rangiku; sensing that Toshiro was about to rant, started dragging him towards their office.

When they reached 10th division's office, Rangiku let go of Toshiro's wrist. He glared up at her. "Why did you do that?!?" He growled at her. Rangiku scowled slightly as if she was his mother scolding him. "Because you could have scared most of the captains if I let you stay there." Rangiku grinned. "Although……. I have to say I agree with Shinji." Rangiku suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. She could feel the temperature slowing dropping and she could see that Toshiro was growing angrier. "I'll just leave you to your work, BYE!" Before Toshiro could respond, Rangiku rushed out of the room. He stood there slightly confused. "What's her problem?" He questioned out loud. He just pushed it off and started to do the pile of paperwork on his desk, completely ignoring the "Man it's cold in here's!!" down the hall.

**A little later with Momo**

Also completely unaware of the figure watching him through the window. Momo slid against the brick wall with a sad sigh. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to the sky. Suddenly her phone vibrated. She opened it and read the message. She instantly snapped it closed and snuck out of her hiding spot and started sprinting away. (for those who can't elaborate Momo just got important message, that I'll bring up later)

(Just so we're clear; for the next couple of girl Moments, it will fast forward a little into the future, so I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! If it does, just send me a email at and I'll answer your questions)

**Shinji**

Shinji made his way out into the courtyard were his division trained and joined them. (The people in his division are OC characters I made up, and some of my friends too) A tall boy with blonde hair and glasses came up to Shinji with a grin. "Hey Captain! Do you still think you can beat us?" Shinji sighed. "I've defeated all of you every time you challenged me, what makes today different?" Shinji questioned bluntly. The blonde boy raised his chin up high and stated confidently. "We've been training! And today we're sure we'll beat you!" Shinji sighed again. "Very well, same thing like usual?" he questioned as he started towards the track. The other boys quickly followed after him.

When the boys and Shinji took a spot on the track, one of the boys watching held out his hand signaling for the racers to get ready. _When will they learn they need more then just practice to beat me? _Shinji mused as his adjusted himself into a ready position. When the boy dropped his hand, signaling for them to start, Shinji took off. For some reason Shinji felt more energized and didn't realized he finished till he heard the boy announce he won. Shinji slowed his pace and turn to see that the other boys were just half way through the race and were panting hard. He simply shrugged and thought they were slower then usual. He turned towards the gates and was surprised to see someone watching him.

Hiyori Sarugaki.

Her face held a shocked expression, which confused Shinji. He knew enough about her to know that this didn't happen very often. He jogged over to her. "What's with the expression? Surprised that I could run fast? I mean I couldn't blame you for suspecting that, since the whole human shield incident." Shinji stated dully. Hiyori lowered her head and muttered something under her breath before taking off. He watched curiously as she bolted across the field in seconds and out of sight. "I wonder what's her problem?" Shinji thought out loud.

**Later with Hiyori**

As Hiyori reached the park she slowed to a walk and looked up to the sky. "This just had to happen to him, didn't it?" she grumbled as she disappeared deep with in the park.

**After the meeting with Ichigo**

As Ichigo left the school, it was already late afternoon. He saw Rukia waiting by the gate. "Hey Strawberry!" He heard her greet. He glared at her. "Don't call me strawberry!" He growled at her. She sent him a surprised look. He gave her a confused look. "What's with that stupid look?" He questioned. The confused one quickly turned to annoyance. "I'm just surprised you knew French that's all!" It was Ichigo's turn to look stupid. "What? No I wasn't" He defended. Rukia's face only grew more annoyed. "Yeah you did. You just spoke it a second ago." Rukia replied. Ichigo looked around to see Grimmjow leaving the school, most likely leaving kung fu practice. Ichigo jogged over to him. "Grimmjow! Can you understand me?" He questioned. Grimmjow gave him a weird look. "What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned. Ichigo left his jaw drop slightly. "Am I speaking another language?" He questioned again. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Do you mind speaking a language I can understand? I haven't brushed up on my French skills lately." The sarcasm him his voice told Ichigo that he was indeed not speaking English. Before Ichigo further, Rukia pulled Ichigo away by his collar. She sent a smile too Grimmjow. "Sorry about him! He's just testing out some phrases I taught him. We'll just get going!" Before Ichigo could protest, Rukia had already pulled him out the gates and down the streets of town.

When the two finally stopped, they were in front of Rukia's apartment building. Ichigo snatched his arm away from Rukia's grip. "What the hell was that for?!?!" She merely glared back at him. "I got you out of there before Grimmjow decided to smack you down out of irritation." Ichigo huffed and folded his arms across his chest like an angry child. It was silent for a moment till Rukia spoke up. "I got to get going, I have some things to do." Suddenly an idea Ichigo popped into Ichigo's head. He smirked as quickly grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her tightly against her body. He could feel her stiffen and his smirk grew bigger. He leaned down against her ear and whispered. "Remember, this war is still going on; be prepared." Being slightly more bolder, he dipped his head lower and ran his lips against the back of her neck, letting his tongue trail against it softly. He could hear her sigh out of contentment, and knew he should leave now. It took all of Ichigo's will power to withdraw from his sweet tasting seductress, but he managed to do it with a calm expression. Rukia quickly snapped around to look up at him. He gave her a smirk, causing her to flush and turn around angrily and stomp into her apartment building. He watched her and had to admit.

She looked hot when she was pissed at him.

**Rukia**

But as Ichigo came up with this conclusion, Rukia was upstairs looking out her window at him with angry and depressed eyes. "Why him? Why did I fall for him and let this happen to him?" She whispered. Getting no answer to her question, she released her wings and took off through the sky invisible to the world around her.

**(This is were the skip to the future thing is done)**

**Back with Toshiro**

As Toshiro strolled the streets of Karakura Town, he decided to stop at a little café for a early dinner.

When he entered he took a seat next to the window. A girl, who looked like she was high school, came over and took his order. She grinned and turned her back to Toshiro and strutted off to the kitchen, no doubt trying to get his attention. Toshiro sighed and looked out the window. His eyes wandered and landed on a young girl around his age, with pink hair walking down the streets. This wasn't why she caught his attention, it was the group of strange looking boys following her. She didn't seem to notice them. Toshiro watched as the guys kept a good pace away from the girl so she didn't notice them. Suddenly the girl quickened the pace, letting on that she knew that those boys were following her. They also quickened their pace and were soon chasing after the girl; who bolted around the corner. Toshiro didn't think twice before he sped out of the café, completely leaving his order to get cold.

As he twisted around the town, following the thugs chasing the girl, he realized that he couldn't take all of them on by himself, no matter how much kendo and kung fu classes he took, he snapped open his phone and sent a quick text to his friends. (The boys, minus Rangiku, so we're clear)

**********************************************

As Toshiro followed the thugs, he found that they chased her into a park. Before Toshiro entered too, he heard a yell from behind him. He turned to see that the guys were sprinting towards him. Ichigo was the first there. "What's up? Your text seem pretty urgent." Ichigo pointed out through pants of breath, having been running the whole way. Toshiro simply shushed Ichigo and motioned for the boys to follow him.

When they went deeper into the park, they soon found themselves on a forest path. Suddenly Toshiro stopped, causing the guys to stop abruptly. Before any could protest, Toshiro ushered them to crouch behind the shrubs. They peaked over to see the thugs surrounding the girl. Her expression was motionless. One of the thugs stepped forward. He smirked at the short girl. "You think just because you hide your pressure doesn't mean we won't find you, well guess again Angel." The girl growled. "If you don't leave I'm afraid I'm going to have to _make _you leave." Some of the thugs took a step back at the tone the girl was using, but the one in front stood his ground. He took another step forward causing him to be at least a foot away from the girl. "We don't ask you of much, just your loyalty to Satan." He purred as he reached out to touch her face. She slapped his hand away. "I will NEVER betray the lord's trust and loyalty!" She snapped. The boy narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to slap the girl. The guys took this moment to finally step in. "HOLD IT!" shouted Toshiro. The thugs snapped their attention to the boys and grinning, this gave the girl enough time to sprint away deeper into the forest. "Well, well, well, look likes some humans followed us. What ever should we do with them?" The other thugs snickered. The one closes to the girl grinned evilly, showing off his rather long canine teeth. "How about we kill them?" He suggested. The boys' eyes widened as the guy summoned a sword out of no where. He charged towards the guys with pointed straight at them. On instinct, all the boys jumped out of the way and scattered around the clearing. The other thugs soon were after them. They also summoned swords and chose a fight with each of the boys.

**Fights**

Toshiro found himself being chased by the leader of the thugs.

Ichigo was using his bag (that had at least 20 pounds of books in it) to fend off one of the thugs.

Ulquiorra was dodging swipes of swords from two thugs.

Shinji was up in a tree hiding from one (Stupid thug) that was looking for him.

Ishida was being dragged around trying to dodge most of the swipes of the swords.

Kensei was dragging Ishida around so he didn't get swiped by the swords as well.

Nnoitra pulled out a kendo sword he had 'borrowed' from school and was fending off the thug, trying his best not to get the sword chopped up.

And Chad was throwing punches at the thugs before they could use their swords on him.

As the boys fending themselves from the thugs they found themselves being surrounding by them. Toshiro glared at them. "Who are you?" The head thug laughed. "Who indeed. I am Who of the kingdom of hell!" (Who is the thugs name, I really wasn't being creative) He declared triumphantly. Nnoitra snorted. "What is that? A stupid video game?" The thug narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at the boys, the other thugs followed. "Naïve little human, you obviously don't know of our true potential." Thug lifted his hand and held it to the boys. Suddenly the boys found themselves flying backwards and landing in a heap on the dirt. The thugs laughed. "For you see, that girl who we were about to recruit was our polar opposite……. A angel of heaven." Some of the thugs spit on the ground at the word "heaven". Toshiro gained his breath back and staggered back to his feet. "What do you mean an angel?" The thug laughed a disgusting laugh. "I would be happy to tell you those answers, but we have wasted enough time on you pathetic humans." With that, the thug raised his sword to Toshiro. Toshiro eyes widened when he saw the sword coming down on him. He prepared for it to strike him, but felt nothing hit him. He opened his eyes to see white feathers in his view. He gasp and staggered backwards into the other guys, who had managed to stand as well.

For there stood a girl with long brown hair with white wings sticking out of her back and holding a sword to the thugs throat. The thug cursed loudly as the sword pricked his throat. He took a step back trying to get away, but something had got him from the back. The guys eyes widened as they saw a sword stab right through the thugs body. (Don't worry, they didn't kill him) Behind him was a short blonde girl stabbing the sword through the thug. Instead of large white wings like the brown haired angel, she had two dark black wings that looked more like large feathers then wings. She with drew the sword from the thugs body and watching the thug fall to the ground, limp. "Angel Yachiru, c'est à votre tour." Spoke the blonde angel softly. A angel with pink hair stepped out of the shadows and came to the body of the supposedly dead thug. She held her hand over his body and began to murmur a little chant.

_Sweet little child all lost and alone._

_You can now return to your heavenly home._

_Pure as snow and soft as clouds._

_Be released from your __**Diable**__ bounds._

Suddenly the boys body began to dissolve into light. The light rose into the air and floated there a second before taking on the shape of a child. The child had a strange resemblance to the thug, except he was younger and was smiling like a happy child. He turned to the angels. "Thank you for your assistance." He thanked as he bowed to the angels. They smiled back at him. Another angel with dark black hair and was oddly short stepped forward. "What is your name?" she questioned him. The boy smiled sadly. "I do not have a name. My parents abandoned me when I was born and never came back for me." The angels' smiles faded and soon more angels joined them. They all made a circle around him. A angel with a shroud over her head stepped forward. "I sense you had no happiness in you life. So then we will give you a name." She declared. The boys eyes light up and his smile turned into a awed expression. "You can do that?" he questioned hopefully. The angel in the middle removed the shroud to reveal bright orange hair. "Of course." She replied softly. The boy bowed to the angel and was murmuring thanks in a little pray. The angel put her finger to her chin to think. After a few seconds she smiled. "Garçon Heureux. That will be your name." The boy looked up at the sky with such happiness. "Thank you, oh thank you." He whispered as a tear fell from his eye. The short black haired angel stepped forward with a sword. "What is your name?" She questioned him. The boy grinned. "I am Garçon Heureux!" he proclaimed happily. The angel grinned back and touch the boys forehead lightly with the tip of the sword. Soon the boy sprouted wings from his back and was floating into the sky. As he disappeared, the light disappeared too. The blonde haired angel turned to the brown haired one. "Status on the other Bounts?" she questioned. "They retreated." the brown haired angel stated. The blonde haired angel sighed. "Well we ought to get goin-" "Hold it!" The angels froze. Toshiro stepped forward slightly. "Just what on Earth is going on here?!?!?!" The angels didn't reply. Ulquiorra stepped forward. "We want an answer now." He stated coldly. The brown haired angel stepped forward, but cast her eyes away from the boys. "We are sorry you had to see that, no human is suppose to see that." She spoke softly. Toshiro felt like he heard this voice before, but couldn't put his finger on it. "Well guess what? We saw it!" Nnoitra snapped. Toshiro stepped towards the brown haired angel. "Who are you?" He questioned softly. She didn't look towards him. "Just an angel." She whispered in reply. "Who?" He pushed further. The angel still didn't look up to meet his gaze. Toshiro grew irritated. He grabbed the angels face a little too roughly and forced her took to meet his gaze. He saw purple eyes.

Deep purple eyes of a kind-sweet girl he had fallen for.

Toshiro's eyes widened and his hand started to tremble slightly. "M-Momo?!?!?!" He stuttered out. The angel was silent and her eyes dropped to study the ground and were filled with guilt, which proved his assumption true. He heard the gasp of his friends behind him, he ignored them. The short black haired angel stepped forward. "We really must be goin-" "Rukia?" The blacked haired angel froze and turned ever so slightly to Ichigo, who was the one to have spoken. Ichigo stood as shocked as Toshiro as he watched the girl he had fallen for reveal herself as an angel. The orange haired angel rushed forward. "Please do not take this the wrong way!" Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Wait. So you weren't just in my head." He growled at the orange haired angel. (In case none of you remember, Ulquiorra can still remember that night where that angel kissed him) She instantly turned to Ulquiorra. "Please! I didn't mean to do any thing like that Ulquiorra!" Her hands instantly flew to her mouth to cover it. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "How do you know my name?" He demanded. The angel didn't say anything, instead just stepped into the glare of the park's street lights. Ulquiorra's eyes and jaw dropped right open.

For he saw the innocent face of Inoue Orihime staring back at him.

"I'm so sorry Ulquiorra for never telling you this." Orihime whispered hoarsely, giving Ulquiorra a clue that Orihime was about to cry. Momo stepped back from Toshiro and took her spot with the other angels, who the guys were slowly beginning to realize who they were. Another angel came out of the group, but this time it was a boy. The guys were even more dumbstruck. "Kira?!?!?" Kensei exclaimed. Kira nodded, and smiled sadly at them. "I'm sorry to say we can't have to leave." Before any of the guys could realized what was happening, they saw the girls and Kira rise into sky. "Wait!" Shouted Toshiro. They didn't listen and kept on flying in till they were no longer visible to their eyes.

******************************************

The rest of the weekend, the guys didn't hear anything from the girls. They decided to confront them at school on Monday.

But when Monday rolled in, the girls were not in school. No one knew where they were. And to make anything worst, Rangiku said she hadn't seen the girls either. (Which is pretty bad since she is usually everywhere with them)

When classes ended for the day, they found themselves being stopped by Kisuke Urahara. "I think it's time to answer your questions………"

*********************************************

As Mr. Urahara opened the door to his class room, the first person the boys saw was Kira.

The guys wasted no time at questioning him.

"Where are the girls!?!?!?" Toshiro demanded. "I would like to know the same thing." The guys whirled around and saw a familiar face.

Renji Abarai. Friend of Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori was standing in the doorway.

And he looked pissed.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?!?!?!?!**

**WHERE DID THE GIRLS GO!?!?!?!?!?!**

**WHY IS RENJI THERE?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**DID NNOITRA RETURN THAT KENDO SWORD?!?!?!?!?! (probably not)**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!?**

**French phrases**

Angel Yachiru, c'est à votre tour. Means…….. Angel Yachiru, it is your turn.

_**Diable **_(from the chant) Means………. Devil

Garçon Heureux (The thugs new name). Means…….. Happy boy

(Sorry about the lack of French, next chapter is sure to have plenty of French!)

Please subscribe and comment!!


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this chapter isn't very long! But I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Angel of Music**

The room was silent.

Kira laughed nervously. "Uh…. Hi Renji! When did you get here?" Kira questioned nervously. "This morning." Renji replied with a fake cheerful tone. Kira twitched back in fear. Renji continued in the fake cheerful voice. "I just finished my training yesterday, so I decided to at least visit my friends to share the news, BUT it seems my friends and their friends have somehow disappeared, according to Ms. Yoruichi." The guys stepped back in surprise. "Ms. Yoruichi? She was friends with the girls?" Shinji questioned. Renji scoffed. "Of coarse, she was the leader of their section here in Karakura Town. AND YES! I already know you guys know about the you-know-what?!" Renji added hotly. He suddenly picked Toshiro off the ground. "Where are they?!?!?" Toshiro glared up at Renji. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?!?!?!?!" He snapped back at Renji. Renji scoffed and let go of Toshiro, causing him to fall to the ground. "Some Guardian you are." Renji replied coldly.

Urahara stepped in front of Toshiro before he practically attacked Renji.

"Renji! I really don't think this is the time to tell them." Kira pointed out nervously.

"Well I think it's the perfect time."

The boys snapped their attention to the door.

A woman with dark purple hair and bright gold eyes was leaned up against the door.

Ms. Yoruichi stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "I mean. Since most of my team has left, why not just explain their conditions are?"

Kisuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You do make a good point Ms. Yoruichi, I think they seem ready to hear it." Before the boys could apprehend what was happening, a bright light consumes the room and the boys found themselves in a large open field with stars high in the sky. "Where the hell are we?" Shinji questioned as he scanned the area around him. Yoruichi just beckoned them to sit down on the grass.

The boys found themselves doing just that.

Yoruichi cleared her throat and beckoned to the boys to look up at the sky. The boys looked up to see a breathtaking site.

The stars seemed to be moving to form perfect pictures in the sky.

"We should start with the story of the 7 Guardians." Yoruichi murmured to no one in particular.

The stars started to move with Yoruichi's words.

"About a few centuries ago, the Lord thought that the Bounts were getting far too strong. Because of this, the Lord had sent 7 baby angels to Earth to be raised as humans."

The boys watched as the stars made pictures seven babies in the sky and showing them growing older.

Yoruichi continued.

"When they were older, they had gained their spiritual energy back and had obtained new powers."

In the sky, seven bundles of stars fell upon the seven figures, thus making them look like they are glowing.

"These seven became the Seven Guardians of the Lord or the Guardians for short. Each Guardian was giving a element to watch over and use in the name of God. The elements were: Fire, ice, wind, lightning, light, darkness, and earth."

Seven symbolizes formed in the sky, most likely the seven elements the Guardians were giving.

"These seven kept peace for hundreds of years, but then they disappeared from the earth."

The stars in the sky suddenly faded away into nothing.

Nnoitra turned his sight back to Yoruichi. "So what does this have to do with us? This is just a bunch of messed up humans." Nnoitra noted with a slight scoff.

Yoruichi didn't seemed fazed by Nnoitra's attitude.

She raised her palm to the sky. The boys followed her hand to see the stars reappear, but they suddenly looked like they were coming closer.

The boys were even more alarmed when they realized they were coming closer. The stars circled around the boys and then stopped.

Yoruichi threw her hand out to the boys and the stars followed as well. The boys found that the stars were piercing right through them.

But to their surprise; they weren't hurt.

When the stars disappeared from everyone's sights, the boys felt a slight raise of power with in their bodies.

Suddenly; light was surrounding them. The light didn't last long before it disappeared, along with the field. The boys found themselves back in the classroom with Kira, Renji, Yoruichi, and Kisuke.

"What happened?" Ishida almost immediately questioned. Suddenly; he felt a slight pain on his shoulder. He lifted his sleeve and looked like he could nearly shriek. The boys took one look at Ishida's shoulder and gasped.

A blue cross with a moon behind it was tattooed onto his shoulder.

Not even a few seconds after seeing Ishida's shoulder; the boys felt sharp pains as well on their bodies.

Shinji pulled up his sleeve to reveal a green tornado looking figure had appeared on his forearm.

Nnoitra pulled up his pant leg to reveal a tattooed clover on his ankle.

Ichigo put his hand on his neck that had a pain in it and saw through the window's reflection that a big 7 was tattooed onto the side of his neck.

Ulquiorra unbuttoned the first couple buttons on his shirt to see a red heart imprinted onto his chest.

Toshiro could feel a pain in his stomach and pulled up his shirt to see a music note surrounding by a frame of what seemed ice tattooed onto his stomach.

Yoruichi chuckled lightly, thus getting the boys' attention back.

"What the hell are these?" Nnoitra questioned, gesturing to his ankle.

Yoruichi frowned slightly and quickly murmured something to the sky around the saying of "he didn't mean that".

Kisuke cleared his throat and said with a grin. "Looks like our new Guardians have arrived."

The room went completely silent.

"Say what?!?!?" Toshiro sputtered.

Yoruichi let out a low chuckle. "I didn't really know that teens can loose their hearing at such a young age."

Toshiro sent Yoruichi a glare, but quickly composed himself again. "I know what you said, but what makes you think we can be them?" Toshiro replied hotly. Yoruichi pulled a small bag from her pocket and handed it to Toshiro. He opened it to find a few pebbles with little description on them. He pulled one of them out.

It had the same sign as the one on Toshiro's stomach.

"All I can tell you is sweet dreams." Yoruichi muttered before her eyes started to glow and the boys found themselves loosing consciences.

* * *

Haven't gotten the chance to get more chapters in lately, SORRY!

But please review and suscribe!


	9. Chapter 7 part 1

**Angel Of Music**

**Shinji: The Guardian of Wind**

**Shinji's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slightly and let out a small groan. "My head hurts, what the hell happened?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'd watch my language if I were you."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice behind me. My eyes snapped open and I let out a small squeak in surprise.

I was no longer in the classroom with my friends and teachers, but in another open field but this time, the sun was shining brightly down on the ground.

But my gaze was fixed back on the figure that had appeared behind me. He looked no older then a middle-aged man. He had bright green eyes that shined brightly in the sun's rays. He wore a long kind of robe that was held together by a green sash around the waist.

"Who are you?" I found myself asking the stranger.

He bowed his head. "I am the spirit of the original Guardian of Wind, Viento Rodriguez."

I could feel my senses freeze. "W-what?" I replied stupidly. Instead of looking annoyed, the man just chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't suspect anything different from my successor, I reacted the same way when I got my powers." Viento replied as casually as he could without breaking into another bout of laughter. I grunted in reply already knowing the spirit's amusement with my reaction. But no sooner after, Viento became serious. "You do know the reasons why you're here, right?" I looked up to the sky and let out a little sigh. "I could rejects couldn't I?" I questioned him bluntly. I had a feeling the look on his face was about the on my right now. "Yes, the Lord will not force this task on you. You have the free will to reject this power." Viento replied looking slightly nervous with my answer.

I chuckled slightly.

"But I won't reject." I replied confidently. By the look on his face, he probably knew I was going to reply this way. He sighed.

"Well then, shall we?" Before I could question what he meant, I felt the mark on my arm burn slightly, as if someone was holding a lighter over it. I pulled up my sleeve to see that it was glowing a faint green and seemed to be responding to Viento, who was now murmuring something under his breath.

Then, a white light engulfed me.

I couldn't describe the feeling I had at that moment, but it seemed so mixed.

Happy, sad, relief, fear, anger, love………. I had no idea where all these feelings were coming from, but by the look on Viento's face after the light faded; he did.

Before I could question what just happened, he beckoned me over to his side. I made my way over to him and took a seat next to where he was lounging on the ground.

"What happened?" I found myself asking. He smiled warily.

"I just transferred my full power over to you. You also seemed to have inherited my memories of my past." Viento explained. To prove his point, he touched my forehead and I suddenly started to see pictures inside my head of Viento and apparently someone else.

"As you may have been told, as guardians, we have to protect humans from all kinds of evil that angels can't."

I nodded in agreement.

Viento rose his finger up in the air triumphantly. "Ah! But you must not know the other secret of the guardians, right?" Viento questioned with a slight grin.

I must have looked pretty confused, because he continued.

"Not only does a guardian have to protect the human race, but also a assigned angel!"

My eyes widened. "What!?!?!" I shouted, completely baffled by what I just heard.

Viento grin grew wider.

"Yes. As shocking as it may seem, it is true. Now I suggest you close your mouth or a fly might fly in there."

I snapped my mouth shut, but quickly found myself asking. "What angel did you protect?"

Viento smiled warily. As if it was a touchy subject to talk about.

"The angel I protected was Letum. Angel of Immortality." He replied softly. Something in my gut told me that Viento wasn't just a "guardian" to this angel.

Suddenly, a flash of memories came flooding into my head.

They showed Viento with a girl. She looked a bit younger them him, but they seemed so close. In one of the flashes, I saw them hugging like there was no tomorrow. When the flashes cleared I turned to Viento.

"Mind telling me your story?" I stated bluntly.

He looked up to the sky with a glint in his eye.

"I guess you could call Letum my Lover. But I knew I was a bit foolish to think she would stay with me forever. She had her duties and then that day………." He didn't continue.

_Something must have happened to her, and now she is no longer with Viento. Poor guy. _I thought as I watched Viento stare up to the sky.

I sighed. "So if you protected Letum, the angel of Immortality; does that mean I protect a certain angel too?"

Viento returned his gaze to me and smiled. "You will meet that angel one day, you will know when you meet her that she is the one you will be protecting with your life."

Suddenly something appeared in my hand.

A mask. It was completely white and was shaped like something I would see in a ancient Egypt museum.

"That will help you on your journey to find your friends, use it well." Viento explained as the mask disappeared shortly after.

I could see the sun starting to set behind Viento. I felt myself separating from the field and falling into darkness.

Viento gave me a sad smile and whispered. "Make sure to protect your angel, unlike me who failed…….."

Then black again.

* * *

That's part one!

Please review and comment!


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

**I know it's been sooooooooo long since I updated but I hope to get in a many chapters as I can so that you can continue reading.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Angel of Music**

**Ichigo: The Guardian of Fire**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I felt like I was slipped some alcohol and was now waking up from a huge hangover.

"I can see that you have woken, young one."

My eyes snapped open and I quickly jumped to my feet. My gaze quickly went to examine my surroundings in complete awe.

I stood upon what seemed to be a building on it's side that seemed to be floating in the air.

My eyes landing on the man sitting not to far away, just staring at one of the other floating buildings.

"I'm Zangetsu. I was the Guardian before you." He spoke calmly, not taking his eyes off what he was staring at.

I turned his gaze towards what Zangetsu was staring at.

I saw a floating flame in the air burning brightly and it doesn't seem show any sign of going out anytime soon.

"What is that?" I questioned, slightly interested by the sight before him.

"The fire of guidance, it seems it has chosen a new master." Zangetsu replied calmly, who has finally faced me.

I turned my gaze back to the flame to see it moving.

And it seemed to be moving towards me. I felt like I should run away from it, but something inside of him made him stay. The fire surrounded me and I suddenly felt something burst inside me. Fire seemed to run in my veins and could feel the mark on my neck responding to the fire as well.

When I no longer felt the burning, but surprisingly welcoming, fire disappear from my body, I opened my eyes to find myself standing next to Zangetsu looking into the empty space of the sky.

He turned to me.

"You are the new Guardian of the fire. Carry out your duties with caution but also with diligence. There are many things the guardian of Fire must endure but I believe you can handle them. Don't fear the fire, embrace it." Zangetsu replied firmly. Something in Zangetsu's tone made me answer him right away.

"I will." I replied swiftly. Zangetsu smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Very well. Look carefully for your angel for she will guide you in the rest of your duties."

I felt my eyes widen at his reply, but didn't get to question him since he was suddenly disappearing. His last words before becoming nothing was this:

"Take care, young one."

As he faded into nothing I could feel this rush of power inside me and turned my attention to the sky.

"I will." I whispered as I could myself sinking into darkness, but welcomed it.


End file.
